


The Blue Eyed Wolf

by jo_kay927



Series: Wolf Shifters [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a year after he had his second chance at life but Jethro is finding it hard to adjust to life as a Wolf and ends up getting himself and his Mate in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Year Has Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro visits his Dad
> 
> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

The grey wolf checks to make sure the coast is clear before running out of the safety of the forest and stops infront of the stone. He sniffs at the stone before curling up around it and cocks his ears towards the sound of his Mates howl which is followed by four others, he ignores his Pack as he curls up tighter next to the stone but looks up as he hears foot-steps and relaxes as he spots the lone figure of Julie approaching him  
"Hey Grey...I miss him too"  
He sits up and accepts the touch of her hands in his fur as she sits down beside him  
"He loved you and your Mate, Forest..." she turns to the big grey wolf "Can I tell you a secret...I saw Leroy on that day, he was hidden at the back with a young man beside him" she smirks as she softly pets him "I'm Glad he was able to attend and he seemed happy for once...like he was when Shannon was alive"  
Grey whines at the names and sighs as he lays down to seek comfort in her touch while staring at the stone before him.  
Julie sighs and shakes her head "He wouldn't have wanted you to grieve for him...you need to return to where you belong"  
Grey looks up (That's the problem...where do I belong?) he nods and gets up to lick her cheek before turning to the stone (Sorry Dad...I will try to live my life, with Tony, to the fullest with that he rubs himself against it before turning back to the forest and running to meet his Mate.  
Julie watches him go and sighs as she turns to the stone "It was too soon for you to leave Jack, he still needs your guidance ..I will forever be in your debt for sacrificing your life for those of my children" with that she places the flowers beside the headstone before leaving the cemetery.

Jethro slows his run into a trot as he approaches the Den and sighs as he notes that he is the first to return (Great...bet that Bitch, Leanne is sniffing around Tony again) he huffs as he heads to his sleeping spot and curls up to wait for his Mates return. Around an hour later he is awoken from his doze as Tonys howl cuts through the air and he gets up, to trot outside to return the call with his own only to smirk as he hears his Mate getting closer.  
Tony bursts out of the woods and puffs out his fur as he runs over to his Mate "Hey Jethro! Why didn't you answer me earlier?"  
He sniffs as he rubs himself against his Mate "I went to see Dad...I miss him so much"  
He whines and begins to groom the upset wolf.  
Jethro relaxes into the caress but pulls away as Tony tries to mount him yet again "No! I will not Mate in this form!"  
Tony narrows his eyes "In Order for you to become full wolf you need to let me Mate with you in this form!"  
He growls and bares his teeth "I don't care that I am half-wolf...or as Leanne puts it, a mutt! Either you accept me or find another!" with that he storms off with his fur bristling in anger.  
He watches him go and wishes his old friend Tim was here so he could ask him for his advice. He huffs as he curls up and waits for the angry grey wolf to return.  
Jethro turns and watches Tony enter the Den before sighing as he looks up at the sky (I miss you so much Dad...I really do) he turns as he hears movement only to growl as he spots the chocolate coloured coat of Leanne followed by the black coat of her heavily pregnant Sister Monick.  
Leanne pauses and smirks as she approaches him "You haven't returned to the Humans yet? As you know that if Alpha can't Mate with you soon...he'll choose another"  
He stands up and bares his teeth at her "Fuck off and find your own Mate!" with that he goes to walk away but she blocks his path  
"Why would I listen to a half breed mutt like yourself?" with that she sniffs in disgust "What use are you as a Mate? You refuse to give him the pleasure of taking you at anytime he wishes and you're male and so won't be able to give him cubs!"  
Jethro snarls before roughly pushing past her as he heads back to his Mate.

Tony lifts his head from his paws as he spots his Mate but sighs as he also spots Leanne and Monick following Jethro. He decides that he had better step in by walking over to begin to smooth the ruffled grey fur "Hey Jethro...we need to get you into the Den in order to keep you warm as your core temperature isn't as hot as ours"  
Jethro nods as he stalks into the Den and curls up in his sleeping spot.  
He watches him go before turning back to the females with a growl "You are so lucky that one of you are expecting as I would have gladly ripped out your throats or sent you into exile for upsetting and angering my Mate!"  
Monick lowers her gaze and slowly lowers herself onto the ground in Submission "Please Alpha! My cubs won't live long outside the safety of a Pack...I beg your forgiveness"  
Tony narrows his eyes but knows that she speaks the truth and steps forward to lick across her throat before turning to her Sister while trying to ignore the Scent of her in season.  
Leanne lowers her chest onto the ground, while keeping her rear in the air as she too bares her throat in Submission "Sorry Alpha"  
He rolls his eyes as he notes that she isn't as Sorry...but he knows that in order for Monicks cubs to survive, he'll need as many members as possible and so he steps forward to lick her neck. He steps back and nods before heading into the Den to curl up around a shivering Jethro "You're cold"  
The grey wolf nods as he presses closer to his Mate but growls as Leanne draws near  
"Can I help?"  
Tony knows that Jethro needs the heat but shakes his head, as it would only upset his ruffled Mate more "No...but thanks for the offer"  
She shrugs "No problem Alpha" with that she trots over to her Sister and curls around her.  
Jethro curls his lip but sighs in relief as he spots the slender build of Ray the silver wolf and that of the bigger build of Simon the tan wolf arriving home.  
Tony nods in greeting and indicates for them to sleep next to him and his Mate.  
Simon smirks as he lays down besides Jethro and feels him snuggle tight against him, while he himself curls up around his own Mate and licks one silver ear before drifting off.  
Jethro huffs in contemptment as he soaks up the body heat of the two bigger wolfs and he lets the sound of his Packs deep breathing lull him into joining them in sleep.


	2. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro snaps

Jethro squeezes out from beneath his Mate and Simon before stretching himself out and going outside while puffing his fur from the cold wind. He looks down at the city and turns back to glance at the Den before running down the mountain to visit his Dad without noticing the blue eyes that watches him go.

He scopes the area before trotting up to the stone and sitting down infront of it. His head turns back into the direction of their Den as he hears his Mates howl followed by the rest of the Pack and he sighs before getting up, quickly rubbing himself against his Dads headstone, as he runs back to meet his Mate.  
The grey wolf jumps over a log and yaps in excitement as he catches the Scent of deer and he pauses as he tips his head back to let out a howl. His head snaps to the side as he hears movement and he growls, while narrowing his eyes, as Leanne pops out from the forest "You followed me!?"  
She smirks as she moves closer to the equally sized wolf "I watched you rubbing yourself against that stone...of a disgusting human"  
Jethro snarls and slits his eyes "He was my Dad!" he watches as she moves closer and bares his teeth in warning.  
Leanne swivels her ears as she hears the Pack approaching and narrows her eyes as she purposely rubs her tail across his face in a mark of disrespect.  
He snaps and pounces on her, intending to rip her throat out (Stupid Bitch) as he sinks his teeth into her Scruff while wondering why she isn't attacking him back only to yelp in shock as his own is grabbed and he is thrown away. As he hits the ground with a pained grunt, he blinks away the shock and lifts his head only to gasp at the sight of his Mate glaring at him while protectively standing over the chocolate wolf.  
Tony growls at the grey wolf "You are you doing!?"  
Jethro gets up and shakes the dirt from his ruffled pelt "She has been goading me for months! I can't take it any longer!" with that he straightens up against the russet wolf "I will not have her speaking of Dad in that way!"  
He narrows his eyes "She is wolf and so, doesn't understand the disrespect she caused you...you are to apologise to her and this is not to happen again!"  
He snarls and threateningly puffs out his fur "I won't! I was NOT in the wrong!" with that he turns his back on his Mate, while ignoring the shocked gasps, as he runs into the forest with tears running down his muzzle.  
Tony watches him go and huffs as he turns to the Pack "Lets catch dinner and then I shall speak to him as he should have calmed down by then"  
The Pack nods and follows the Alpha.

Jethro continues to run and only comes to a stop when he can no longer see through his blurry vision. He lifts a paw to rub at his eyes (Stupid! How could you be so Stupid!? She wanted you to attack her!) he hears the sound of the Pack on a hunt and sighs to himself as he heads off in the other direction.  
After an hour or so he stops as he hears voices and slowly moves closer  
"You sure she said it was here?"  
"Yeah Dave, Sierra said that she had heard from people that there is this special one here and that she'd love to have him in her Conservation...but due to the Laws, she can't get him"  
"So why are we here then?"  
"Because I want to get him for her"  
Jethro frowns as he stalks closer to spot to men placing some equipment on the ground (What are you up to?) he decides to get a better look and goes to sneak closer but curses as he snaps a twig under his hindleg (Seriously! You should know by now that you have four instead of two legs)  
The men look up and freeze at the sight of a big grey wolf  
"D-Dave, that's the biggest w-wolf I have ever seen"  
"Shh Chris! Don't startle him otherwise he'll attack!"  
Jethro warily watches them as he sniffs each of the equipment in turn as he makes his way closer.  
Dave begins to tremble as the wolf moves closer and he takes a step back while slowly reaching out to tug Chris to follow "Slowly get into the truck and lock the door while I get in the other side"  
Chris nods and makes his way over.  
He lifts his head and playfully narrows his eyes, as he senses that they aren't a threat, as he stalks over to block Chris's exit as he sniffs the car door before moving onto his hindlegs as he squeezes in through the window only to yap as Dave opens the door and smirks as he jumps back in shock before falling onto his backside in the dirt. He chuckles as he jumps out of the car and over Dave before watching the men scarper into the car. He rolls his eyes before jumping onto the bonnet to watch the men through the windscreen  
"Dave...he is watching us!"  
He turns to his companion and shakes his head "Don't be silly Chris!"  
Chris rolls his eyes as he watches the grey wolf watching him.  
Jethro looks between the two men (What are you looking for?) his head snaps up as he hears his Pack and he sighs before tipping his head back to return the howl with one of his own.  
Both men watch in awe as the grey wolf jumps off the bonnet and disappears into the forest.  
Chris turns to the other man "See Dave...Sierra was right"  
He sighs "Yeah, well then lets get the equipment sorted along with the cage"  
He shakes his head "You mean cages, as in plural"  
Dave frowns "You mean that there is another wolf that size!?"  
Chris smirks "That was Grey...the other is called Forest and he is a bigger russet wolf"  
"Shit! Are you sure that we won't get into much trouble?"  
He shakes his head "She needs two male wolves and she has the Permits for, granted these wolves are protected but the Government doesn't need to know where we got them from and neither does she, now come on before he returns!"

Jethro growls as he spots Leanne resting against his Mate and he huffs in resignation as he heads straight into the Den.  
Tony sighs as he watches the grey wolf go and he pulls away from the clingy Leanne, growling in warning as she goes to follow, before picking up a big piece of cooked meat between his jaws as he trots over to his Mate. He shakes his head as he spots the wetness on his cheeks and heads over to drop the meat infront of him as he curls up around him while he begins to groom the grey pelt.  
He tries to ignore him but the aroma of the food makes him uncurl and he groans in delight as he enjoys the meal. Once finished he turns to Tony before changing forms and wrapping his as around him "I don't like fighting with you"  
He sighs as he himself changes forms while lying Jethro down onto his back "I don't like it either...but as Alpha I need to keep the peace, I'm Sorry for upsetting you" with that he leans down and deeply kisses him.  
Jethro groans and widens his legs as Tony settles inbetween them, he feels his body getting ready and nods to give him permission (At least one highlight of becoming wolf is the fact he can't hurt me while Mating anymore)  
Tony growls in delight as he sinks into his Mate before slowly beginning to thrust.  
He growls as he wraps his legs around his waist while tugging him down for a kiss "I love you Tony"  
He looks down with a wide smile "I love you too" he begins to increase his tempo until he feels Jethro stiffen and howl as he climaxes across both of their chests.  
Jethro pants as he tries to get his heart-rate down and watches through sated eyes as his Mate thrusts twice more into him before pulling out and climaxing across his chest while sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He grunts as Tony collapses ontop of him and sighs as he enjoys the Scent of their Mating.  
Tony chuckles as he flips them over, so Jethro is lying across his chest "I don't understand why you are threatened by her...I only want you and no other"  
He tenses before relaxing and snuggling closer with a sigh "She just rubs me up the wrong way...but for you I'll try to tone myself down around her" with that he yawns and curls up closer as he falls asleep.  
Tony watches him drift off and chuckles as he wraps himself around his Mate as he whispers "It's you and me forever" before joining him in sleep.


	3. Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Tony fight before getting trapped

Tony watches as his Mate leaves the Den and runs into the woods. He sighs as he gets himself up and nudges Simon awake.  
The tan wolf yawns and looks up "Yes Alpha?"  
"Take the Pack out for a run and take charge until I return...while I find Jethro"  
Simon nods and bows his head "Yes Alpha"  
Tony licks his ear in Thanks before running into the woods.

The grey wolf pauses as it spots the two men, that were laying some equipment down in the forest, standing infront of his Dads grave. He cocks his head to one side and goes to approach only to yelp in shock as he is tackled to the ground by his angry Mate  
"What the fuck are you thinking!? You can't show yourself to people!"  
Jethro growls and pulls himself free "They mean us no harm! And besides, I was just going to visit my Dad!"  
Tony curls his lip "How do you know that they mean no harm?" as Jethro lowers his gaze, he snarls and sharply nips him on his foreleg "They already know about you!?"  
He jumps back and angrily puffs out his fur "I'm no good at being wolf! I didn't mean to show myself to them!"  
His head snaps to the some of voices and his eyes narrow as the two men turn to watch them. He turns back to his Mate and roughly pushes him into the safety of the woods "I shall speak to you later!"  
Jethro snarls and angrily shoves him back "I'm fed up with this!" he turns his back and runs away only to growl as Tony runs after him "Go away!"  
Tony growls back "No! I will not leave you to go on your own as you obviously can't be trusted to stay out of trouble!"  
He narrows his eyes as he puts on a burst of speed as he tries to loose him and decides to veer off course.  
He skids in the dirt and growls as he gets back onto his feet to give chase.

After a while Jethro slows down as he notes the wood is very quiet here and flattens his ears before deciding not to enter. He lowers his head to sniff the ground only to smirk as he notes the branches, he picks up a rock and chucks it into the middle to watch the ground disappear. He rolls his eyes as he backs away to find the rest of the traps and set them off but watches in shock as Tony bursts through the woods only to get caught in a metal cage "TONY!"  
The russet wolf begins to panic as he starts to attack the bars "I-I can't get free!"  
He digs at the ground around the cage as he tries to find the trigger but pauses as he spots a camera "We are being watched! There's no sound but they know that they have caught you!" he turns to his Mate and lets the tears fall "I-I will get you free but I-I can't change!" with that he continues with his digging and finally finds the fail-safe only to panic as his paw can't grip it.  
Tony watches him and turns his head as he hears the sound of an approaching truck "Go! Leave me and go!"  
He shakes his head as he attacks the bars "NO! Simon and Ray can protect the Pack! I will not leave you" with that he squeezes his muzzle through the bars to lick his nervous Mates head "Me and you forever you said"  
He nods as he returns the gesture "Love you"  
Jethro straightens "Love you too" he turns and stands protectively infront of his Mates cage as the men appear.

Chris pauses at the sight of the massive russet wolf "Shit Dave...you weren't kidding about Forest being bigger!"  
Dave rolls his eyes "I did tell you...now if we can get Grey to move over to the left, so he can set the other trap" he smirks "Then we won't need to sedate them and risk losing either"  
Jethro turns to look at the ground and only now notices the other hidden trap. He squeezes his muzzle through the bars to lick his Mates cheek before walking over to set the trap.  
The men watch in shock as Grey calmly gets caught.  
"Er Dave...I know you called me stupid earlier for suggesting this...but I reckon that Grey is one intelligent Wolf, as to me...it looked like he listened to us before letting himself get caught"  
Dave lifts a hand to run it through his hair "Lets just load them up and get moving"  
He sighs and nods as he leaves the truck.  
Tony nervously growls as the men approaches but calms at his Mates bark. He watches as they attach a bar of some-kind onto the top of his cage before lifting him up and onto the truck. He starts to panic as they place a blanket over him and he tips his head back to howl.  
Jethro barks as he tries to calm down his scared Mate (You need to calm him down otherwise they will sedate him!) he sighs in relief as Tony stops howling and he stands up as the men lift his cage onto the truck, beside his Mate. He waits until they back away before reaching out with his muzzle to grab the blanket between his jaws as he tugs it off.  
Tony yaps in relief and reaches out to lick the grey fur as he whispers "I'm scared"  
He nods as he returns the caress with one of his own as he buries his nose in the russet fur, as far as the bars allow, while answering in a whisper "We will be ok Tony...we will be ok"  
Chris frowns as he watches the behaviour of the two wolves "Dave...are they related?"  
Dave shrugs "Don't know, don't care" with that he places the blanket over both of the cages "As long as Grey keeps Forest calm...we won't have to drug them and risk losing either" he gets down and tidys up the area, pausing as he notes that the drop trap has been set off but hasn't caught anything. He shakes his head as he grabs all the equipment along with the cameras before jumping back into the truck "I've got everything, so lets go"  
The other man nods as he starts the truck and heads off with the two wolves in the back.


	4. Enclosures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro tries to keep Tony calm

Jethro whines as Tonys cage is lifted away and he eagerly waits his turn. As soon as the front is lifted to reveal a short tunnel, he is out of there and pauses at the sight of a bigger cage. He looks around and runs up to the side of bars which separate him from his panicking Mate before barking to get his attention.  
Tony looks up from where he was attacking the short tunnel and runs up to him. He whines as he attempts to squeeze through the bars while trying to calm himself down as he whispers "I'm freaking out...what do they want?"  
The Grey wolf looks around and smirks as he notes a sliding pull-lock that separates the two enclosures. He licks his ruffled Mates pelt before pulling away and walking over as he rears back onto his hindlegs before grabbing the metal hoop in his powerful jaws and pulls at it.  
He watches his Mate in confusion only to jump as a hidden door opens and he runs over. He pushes at the sliding door before squeezing through and begins to viscously rub himself against the grey pelt.  
Jethro chuckles at the display and returns the gesture as he speaks in a high frequency that only his Mate and other canines can hear "I'm here Tony and I'm fine" with that he leads his frightened Mate over to the back corner before curling up around him "I won't let them harm you...I would change and get us out of here but I've noticed that we are being watched"  
Tony nods as he presses himself closer "I don't like cages...I want to be free"  
He sighs as he notes the fine tremors that rack his Mates powerful frame and he flattens his ears as he begins to groom him in an attempt to calm him down.  
The russet wolf begins to doze under the repetitive caress and snuggles closer before yawning "At least the Pack wasn't discovered"  
He rolls his eyes but nods "Yeah...get some sleep while I keep guard" as he spots him trying to fight off sleep his sighs as he continues with the grooming until finally he has drifted off.

Jethro waits for around an hour before pulling away and walking up to the front of the bars. He notes the water trough and the sliding food tray (Looks like you are in a holding pen for some kind of Zoo like place). He rears back onto his hindlegs and other than the camera watching his every move, he spots nothing. He turns as he hears a distressed whine and trots back to his Mate "Shh Tony...I'm here" before curling up around him just as a door opens to reveal the two captors.  
Chris pauses at the sight of the two wolves and turns his questioning gaze to Dave "How?"  
Dave shrugs "No idea...lets just leave the Paperwork on the desk so we can get paid"  
Tony slowly wakes up at the sound of voices and quickly stands while baring his teeth in an angry snarl as he stands protectively over his Mate.  
Chris backs away from the aggression and nervously runs his fingers through his hair "Are you sure that we won't get found out? As they were in a protected area..."  
Dave turns to face him with a smirk "She had the papers for the capture of two wild wolves and that is what she has! Granted that I had to change the place of their capture...but she won't need to know that! Now stop worrying" with that he enters the other room and comes back with a bucket of meat "Fill up the water, while I give them this and then we can find Sierra so get our pay before getting on our way"  
He nods and does as asked only to jump back in shock as Forest attacks the bars and manages to grab hold of his sleeve "SHIT!"  
He quickly moves to his friends aide by tugging him away while punching the russet wolfs muzzle.  
Jethro watches in shock at the display and quickly runs over when he spots Dave going for his knife. He grabs his Mates Scruff and tugs him away before roughly pushing him to the back of their enclosure.  
Tony growls but at the distressed whimper, he sighs as he allows himself to be groomed while he watches the two men with narrowed eyes.  
Chris cradles his injured arm as he backs away but at Daves worried look he gives him a reassuring smile "I'm ok Dave...he only manages to cut the skin that a bandage will fix"  
He sighs in relief and gently hugs him "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your distance from the bars! I don't want to lose you Baby Brother!"  
He gives him a weak chuckle before pulling back "Lets finish here and get going" with that they leave the wolves to it.

Jethro smirks as they go but sighs as Tony turns on him with a growl. He rolls his eyes as he stands and walks over to investigate the offerings only to grimace and back away with a whined "It's raw!"  
Tony sighs and trots over to have a look "Well...it is the best cuts" at the glare he receives, he huffs "You are half wolf so you can eat it raw" with that he digs in.  
He flattens his ears and shakes his head "I'll go without" while backing away but stills at the deep growl  
"You will need to keep your strength up...so eat"  
Jethro whines and paws the ground "But it's all fleshy" he sighs at the glare and obediently begins to eat it while trying not to gag.  
Tony nods as his Mate eats and rewards him by licking his ears "See...it isn't that bad" at the snort, he rolls his eyes as he drinks the water before letting Jethro drink and once he has finished, he then gently pushes him to the back corner as he begins to groom him.  
He relaxes into the caress and begins to doze only to snap back into full awareness as Tony tries to mount him. He turns his head to sharply nip at his foreleg before standing and puffing out his fur "No! I will not Mate in this form!"  
He whines as he moves closer but flattens his ears at the angry snarl "I want to Mate with you! I need the connection!"  
Jethro sighs at the anxious look (Can you give him this? Can you let yourself be Mated in wolf form?) he lifts his head to look at the cameras (I can't risk changing...and if it will calm him down...can I?) he nods "Ok Tony...just this once" with that he lowers himself onto his forelegs, resting his chest on the hay of their enclosure, as he keeps his rear in the air and moves his tail to one-side.  
Tony yaps in excitement and sniffs around his Mates entrance before getting into position and mounting him. He groans as he sinks in and leans down to sink his teeth into the grey wolfs Scruff as he begins to thrust into him until he climaxes.  
He growls at the feeling (This feels weird ) and sighs in relief when Tony finishes before dismounting him. He goes to stand but stills as he feels a wet tongue licking across his rear and he flattens his ears while bopping him on the nose with his tail "Enough! You have already Mated with me! No more"  
He sighs but nods as he tugs him close before curling up around him while stuffing his nose into his Mates thick pelt "You are Wolf!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he snuggles closer into the warmth of Tony and yawns as he turns his head to lick his cheek "Yeah...but I am still me" with that he yawns once more before lowering his head, to rest within the russet fur, as he drifts off.  
Tony watches him sleep and chuckles as he nuzzles his Mates cheek "I wouldn't change you for all the females in the World...you and me forever Jethro" he copies his Mates gesture by resting his head within the grey fur and sighs before joining him in sleep.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro opens up to Tony

He sighs as he watches his ruffled Mate pace the bars and shakes his head (Two weeks we have been here...two full weeks of no-one but Tony for company) he flattens his ears as he curls up tighter (Two bloody weeks of Tony trying to mount me again after that day where I let him do it) he growls and bares his teeth in an angry snarl as his Mate approaches his rear and sniffs him yet again.  
Tony looks up with a deep whine as he attempts to Mate with him again only to jump back out of reach as Jethro goes to attack him  
"NO! I let you do it once and I will not have a repeat!!"  
He flattens his ears and lowers himself to the ground before crawling over to his bristling Mate "I need it! Please Jethro! It calms me down"  
The grey wolf just snarls at him and stalks away into the other corner before curling himself up while glaring at him through slitted eyes.  
Tony sighs and tips his head back to howl out his frustration as he tries to ignore the part of himself that wants to force Jethro into Submission and Mate with him.  
Jethro watches him and notes the slight twitches that racks the powerful frames. He flattens his ears with a whine.  
He stops his howl at the sound and pauses at the slight fear he spots in the blue eyes. He sighs and paws the ground before trotting over and begins to groom his Mates ears.  
He lifts his head and slowly returns the gesture "I'm Sorry for disappointing you...but I don't like the way it feels" he looks up into the green eyes "I can't let you Mate with me again...at least not in this form"  
Tony sighs and curls himself around his worried Mate "You have never disappointed me Jethro...I will keep the Alpha side at bay as I will never force you again into Mating again" with that he begins to groom the grey pelt "I will try and keep myself under control"  
Jethro sighs and snuggles closer "I wish that I could Mate with you like you want me too...but I can't"  
He nods and continues to groom out the ruffled pelt.

Tony smirks at the soft snores but turns his head as he hears movement and growls at the man called Terry that feeds them.  
Terry pauses at the sight of the growling wolf and sighs as he fills up the sliding tray along with topping up the water "M/Russet268...you are one pissed wolf"  
He just growls in answer but quietens at the soft whimper of his Mate. He lets out a soft whine as he licks along his head.  
He watches the two wolves with a soft smile and turns as the door opens to reveal his friend "Hey Sierra"  
She nods and moves beside him as he glances at the wolves "They still good?"  
Terry nods "Yeah...but M/Russet268 is still aggressive"  
Seirra sighs "Well...what about M/Grey269? Has he shown anymore signs of intelligence?"  
He shakes his head "No...other than setting off the drop-trap along with opening the sliding gate...nothing"  
She turns to look at him "Can't we just send over M/Russet268? And keep M/Grey269 here?"  
Terry rolls his eyes "And how will that help the re-introduction into the wild program?" he lifts a hand and gently pats her shoulder "Sierra...they need to go there and show the captive wolves how to behave as wild ones...otherwise the program to introduce wolves back to Europe will fail"  
Tony frowns as he tries to figure out what they are taking about but snorts at the thought of figuring out what is happening and curls up around his Mate while keeping his narrowed eyes on the two people.  
She chuckles at the display "I don't think he approves" she walks into the adjoining room to come back with some papers "I still can't get over the size of him...he is way bigger then any other wolf I have seen before" she glances at her friend "For some reason...I have this bad feeling about shipping these two off"  
Terry nods "Me too...but the Paperwork is genuine and I called the Rangers who had signed it...and they confirmed that Dave and Chris got these two from the unprotected grounds"  
Sierra nods "Yeah, it all seems legit...but I can't get over this bad feeling"  
He moves closer and gently rubs her back "Lets head back into the Office and check as to where we will be sending them both and then figure it out from there?"  
She sighs and kisses his cheek "Thanks Terry...lets go"

Tony watches them go before awakening his Mate "Jethro...food is here"  
The grey wolf grumbles as he gets up and stretches himself out "I don't want any"  
He rolls his eyes as he pushes a sleepy Jethro over "We are eating it, to keep up our strength"  
He just sighs as he forces himself to eat the raw meat.  
Tony watches him in worry as he notes that the spark has gone from his eyes and he rubs himself against him "What's wrong Jethro?"  
Jethro sighs as he looks into the green eyes of his Mate "I will be stuck as Wolf...I won't ever be able to walk on two legs again and I will be stuck eating raw flesh until I die" with that he backs away and curls up around himself as he drifts off.  
He whines as he curls up around him "I will fix this Jethro...I will make you happy again" at the deep sigh he hears, he flattens his ears and vigorously licks at his head "Jethro! Don't give up"  
He just shakes his head "You are more worried about the Pack then me...I sometimes wish that Lucifer found me that day and ended my life there and then"  
Tony jerks back in shock at the statement and lets out a long whine as he rubs himself against him "Don't say that!!! If it is a choice between the Pack or you...you will win everytime!"  
Jethro just looks away "What use am I? I can't hunt as I always give myself away! I tried to move away without getting spotted...and then ended up getting caught only to make things worse by getting you caught aswell!" he huffs and curls himself up tighter "I caused you to lose your friend...and now you have lost your Pack along with the chance to form a new one with Leanne and having pups with her"  
He sighs and pokes his Mate in the side with his strong muzzle "You are silly Jethro...we Mate for life, so Leanne will have to find another" he sighs "And besides Simon is ready to become Alpha and he will look after the Pack fine without us" he smirks at the shocked expression which crosses his Mates face "I told you Jethro...is it's a choice between them or you" he shrugs "It will be you" with that he settles next to him "I don't care that you can't hunt in wolf form or the fact that your coat isn't thick enough to keep you warm so you lay ontop of me while you sleep" he smirks "As long as I am with you...I am happy"  
Jethro blinks away the tears as he uncurls himself to snuggle up to the bigger wolf "Yeah?" at the nod he lifts his head to lick his Mates muzzle "I love you"  
Tony nods "And I you" he sighs as he shakes his head "Why didn't you tell me that you was feeling this way when we found put the Warrant for your Arrest was cancelled?"  
He lowers his gaze while flattening his ears "I'm Sorry...I wanted to give you the Pack that you wanted and...and I didn't want you to have to chose between a human life with me or a wolf one with the Pack"  
He chuckles "That is why you kept on disappearing?" at the nod he rolls his eyes "You are silly" with that he yawns and tugs him closer "When we get out of here...we are going to have a long hard chat about where we go from here"  
Jethro smiles and yawns "Lets get some sleep"  
Tony smirks and licks his cheek "Night Jethro"  
"Night Tony"  
With that both wolves curl up together in a mixture of russet and grey fur.


	6. Germany!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro hides under his Mate and finds out that they are headed to Germany

Jethro looks up as he hears the sound of a gate being opened and flattens his ears as he stands up. He slowly approaches the tunnel and frowns as he notes the gate is opened, he turns his head and barks to wake-up his Mate.  
Tony snaps awake and gets up with a yawn as he trots over "What?"  
He points towards the tunnel "The gate is open...but something isn't right"  
He bounces on the spot "We are free!" he goes to enter but ends up yelping in shock as Jethro tugs him away by the tail.  
Jethro shakes his head and pushes him away "No! The tunnel will shut after you leave...then I will be on my own"  
Tony flattens his ears and licks his Mates muzzle "Why? Why would they do that?"  
He sighs "They want to send us somewhere" he turns back to the tunnel "Let me think for a bit"  
The russet wolf nods and stretches himself out before heading up to the front of the cage to drink.  
Jethro cocks his head to one-side as he watches him and then smirks as an idea comes to mind "Tony! I got it!"  
He turns with a frown "Yeah? What?"  
He trots up and drags him over to the tunnel before squeezing his smaller frame underneath him "Like this...we can go in together"  
Tony looks down with a fond smile and licks his Mates head "See! There are things that you are good at!"  
Jethro smiles and slowly crawls forward as Tony moves with him. As soon as they both pass the gate and enter a big box, it slams shut.  
He looks down "You were right...they only wanted one"  
He nods and makes himself smaller "You will have to cover me...as I think if they find out that there is two in this box..." he shrugs "...they will find away to separate us"  
Tony nods and lays himself over his Mate "They will not see you at all" with that both of them keep their ears open as they are lifted onto a truck.

Jethro whines as he reconises the deafening sound "Tony! It's a plane!"  
Tony frowns "The metal bird?" at his nod, flattens his ears in distress "I-I want out" with that he stands and scratches the side of the box.  
He paws at his Mates chest "Tony calm down! I won't let anything happen to you! But you need to keep me covered while we are being loaded...otherwise we'll never see each other again!"  
He snaps out if his panic and wraps himself around the grey wolf "I will not let them! I will kill them if they dare!"  
Jethro sighs and ducks his head under Tonys chest as their box is lifted and voices sound around them  
"Jesus Bobby! Have you seen the size of this bugger!"  
"Holy shit! He's massive"  
Tony just growls as he flattens himself over his Mate  
"Where is he going?"  
"Says a Conversation Reserve in Germany"  
"All that way just to make more wolves?"  
"Yeah lucky Bastard, I'd love to go there"  
"Pity you're not a wolf then"  
Jethro rolls his eyes but hides his worry (Germany? How are we going to get back here!?) and lets out a yelp as their box suddenly turns on it's side  
"Shit Bobby! Be careful!! You don't want to be setting him free!"  
"Sorry Karl! The forklift was in wrong gear"  
Tony looks down and licks along Jethros ears "You ok?"  
He shakes his head "No...but then I haven't been for a while now" he looks up and buries his head into his Mates fur "But we will talk about it after we get out of the mess I have gotten us into"  
He sighs and as their box is turned the right way up, he lowers himself ontop of him "I will never let you go Jethro...it's me and you forever"  
Jethro nods as he calms himself down only to chuckle "I've always wanted to go to Germany"  
Tony smirks "Now is your chance"  
They both go quiet as their box is lifted and placed within the plane.

Tony whines as he hears the door slam shut, sealing them inside and he presses even closer to his Mate "Where are we?"  
Jethro sighs "We are in the cargo hold...someone will come in here and give us some water before tying our box down before take-off"  
He flattens his ears "Then the metal bird flies?" at the soft chuckle and nod, he rubs himself against him.  
Jethro stills and growls as he feels Tonys arousal pressing against his rear "Tony..."  
He sighs "I can't help it! I am nervous and laying ontop of you isn't helping matters" his head snaps up and he quickly flattens himself, hiding his Mate as a young lad peeks into the box  
"Hey M/Russet268, I've got you some water"  
Tony watches as a tray is pushed into his box before being clipped down into place  
"They weren't kidding about your size...you are massive!"  
Jethro squirms as he gets cramp but at the deep growl, he huffs and keeps still as he listens to the young man tying their box down  
"There...all done, I'll see you again when we touch down"  
Tony waits until he can no longer hear anyone before standing to give his Mate some room.  
Jethro stretches out and shifts into his human form with a groan "Oh! That's better!"  
He licks his lips at the sight of the naked flesh and goes to mount him only to stop at the threatening growl  
"No! You will not Mate with me in wolf form!"  
Tony gives him a weak chuckle "Sorry...forgot I was like this" with that he shifts back "Now?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and turns over onto his back "Yes now"  
He groans in delight while wrapping his Mates legs around his waist before slowly sinking into him. Once he bottoms out, he stills and nuzzles Jethros neck "If you want...I will leave my life as Wolf...so I can live with you as Man"  
He looks up and gives him a warm smile "I-I...I'd like that"  
Tony nods and gives him a dazzling smile as he slowly begins to thrust into him "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I will do until the day I die"  
Jethro returns the smile and lifts a hand to caress his cheek, his smile widening as Tony curves into the touch "Are you sure? I cannot give you pups of your own or a Pack to look after"  
He shrugs "I can survive without having pups...and as for Pack" he smirks "We will be a Pack of two, just me and you"  
He lets a tear fall down his cheek "I was sl scared to tell you incase...incase you choose Pack and pups over me"  
Tony sighs and shakes his head "You are silly" with that he leans down and licks away the tear "You should have told me how unhappy you were!"  
He nods but ends up groaning as Tony picks up speed "I don't think I am going to last much longer"  
He chuckles and decides to quickly bring them to completion "Together Jethro"  
He nods and as Tony sinks his teeth into his shoulder, he does the same as they both reach their climaxes.  
Tony pulls back and licks across the bite wound before settling down to sleep but growls as Jethro pushes at him "What?"  
Jethro huffs "We have to change back to wolf incase someone checks on us"  
He lets out a whine "But I want to stay in you!"  
He looks into the green eyes of his Mate and sighs "When we start our new life as man...you can stay connected all night! But right this minute you can't!"  
Tony huffs before pulling out and shifting forms. He places a paw on his Mates chest as he leans down to lick him clean.  
Jethro squirms as the wet tongue travels over his flesh and when the paw is removed, he too changes and turns back onto his front as Tony settles onto his back. He lifts his muzzle and licks his Mates cheek before yawning and letting himself drift off.  
The russet wolf watches over him and smirks as he gets himself comfortable, while making sure Jethro is hidden from view, as he joins him in sleep.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony panics and Jethro hides his fear as the plane goes down

They both look up as their box is suddenly lifted and transferred onto a smaller plane.  
Tony whines and flattens his ears as he presses closer into the grey fur "What are they doing Jethro?"  
He huffs and glances up "We are being moved onto a smaller plane to be flown to some kind of Reserve for wolves"  
He nods and begins to groom his Mates ears "I don't like flying...I want to break free"  
Jethro chuckles as he suddenly gets an image of Tony in a dress singing Queen. He shakes his head (Concentrate!) before turning around to lick his Mates muzzle "We will be find Tony...we will be fine"  
Tony gives him a weak smile only to jump as he hears the blades of the small plane start and lets out a whine of distress as they take-off "J-Jethro!"  
He quickly changes forms and wraps his arms around his panicking Mate "Calm down! You will be fine! So calm down!"  
He nods and switches forms to hug him "I don't like this! I don't like this at all"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip in worry as he feels his Mate trembling as long with the heavy Scent of his fear "Tony, I'm here" he softly strokes along his back while using his other hand to gently stroke the back of his neck until he feels him relax slightly "You will be ok and we will be together"  
Tony blinks away the tears of panic as he nuzzles his Mates neck "Can...can I enter you?"  
He cringes at the thought "We're in a bumpy plane and trapped in a box...and all you want is sex!?"  
He whines as he shifts into position "I need the connection ...as it keeps me calm"  
Jethro sighs and wraps his legs around his waist "Go on then" he grunts in shock as Tony thrusts all the way in, on one powerful jerk of his hips.

Once he can breathe through the shock at the harsh entry, he growls and sharply nips him below his ear "Not so hard!"  
Tony yelps in shock but nuzzles his Mates chest and neck as he begins to calm "I love you Jethro"  
He smirks "So you should" with that he squeezes his muscles around the hard cock "So...we going to Mate or what?"  
He growls and slowly begins to thrust while nipping the strong neck "If you want to"  
Jethro bares his neck to give him more room to play "Sex keeps you calm and it has the bonus of...of making me feel like I'm not useless as your Mate"  
Tony rears back to look into the sad blue eyes "You are not useless and you are the only Mate that I will ever have...so" he leans down and sharply nips his nose "Stop it!"  
He jerks back in shock and frowns as he lifts a hand to rub away the small sting "Oww...why did you nip my nose?"  
He smirks "You act like a pup...and I'll treat you as such" with that he begins to pick up speed "I'll never want any other than you as my Mate, so stop with all this talk"  
Jethro nods as he slowly pushes back at every thrust "I'll try Tony...I'll try" he leans up to ask for a kiss and smirks as Tony answers by taking his mouth in a possessive kiss as his rhythm falters.  
Tony growls and tears his mouth away to sink his teeth into the flesh of his Mates shoulder as he tries to hold on and only when Jethro bites him in return, he allows himself to climax deep within at the same time he feels wetness splash across his chest.

Once his breathing is back under control he chuckles while he nuzzles the relaxed weight of his Mate "See...there is nothing to fear about flying"  
Tony smirks and returns the nuzzle "Yeah, I suppose it's not as bad as I thou-" he stops with a yelp as a loud crash is heard with an alarm going off before they suddenly drop in height.  
Jethro quickly grabs his panicked Mate only to cry out in pain as Tony changes forms and his sudden growth in size causes his left shoulder to become dislocated as it gets trapped under the thrashing wolf.  
He stills at the sound and tugs at a semi-conscious Jethro until he is hidden underneath him "Wake-up! Please Jethro! Please wake-up!" he frantically licks his face before bracing himself ontop of his Mate as he feels the plane drop in height yet again. He flattens his ears and lets out a distressed whine.  
Jethro slowly opens his eyes as he fights away the darkness and heavily lifts his right hand to stroke the ruffled russet pelt "I'm ok...it's just dislocated...I'll put it back later" with that he takes a deep breath before crying out in pain as he shifts forms.  
Tony whimpers and tries to rouse his now unconscious Mate "Jethro please! Don't go to sleep!" he blinks away the tears of panic as he tips his head back to howl out his distress. He turns his head as he spots the lad from before looking at him  
"Fred! There's a smaller grey wolf inside the box!"  
"Must be the she-wolf that this one is suppose to help repopulate with...but enough of talking about the wolves! We have got bigger issues to deal with! Like not crashing the frigging plane!"  
Tony watches as a look of fear crosses the lads face before he disappears from view. He whines and rubs himself against the grey pelt "We are going to crash! People shouldn't fly! If so they would have been given wings" he quiets at the soft chuckle and glances down to spot pain filled blue eyes glancing up at him  
"That's something my Granddad used to quote"  
He yaps in excitement and begins to viscously lick at his Mates muzzle "You are awake!"  
Jethro whimpers as the bouncy movement jars his injured shoulder "What's happening out there?"  
Tony flattens his ears "The man named Fred thinks we are going to crash...also he thinks you are a she"  
He frowns "I'm a she? What?" he shakes his head "We'll talk about it later" he looks around "Right...flatten yourself ontop of me and brace your paws against the sides for when we impact the ground"  
The russet wolf does as instructed and licks his Mates head "We will be ok...won't we?"  
Jethro hides his worry and nods "Yeah...he'll attempt to land instead of letting us crash to the ground"  
Tony whines and presses closer "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
He smirks "I love you too, Alpha Anthony" as soon as the words leave his lips, he closes his eyes as the plane falls in height and he braces himself as they drop out of the sky.


	8. Crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro talks Tony into helping the two men

Jethro frowns at the sound of his Mates whine and he fights away the darkness, which has taken over his mind, as he slowly opens his eyes to come face to face with panicked filled green eyes.  
Tony whimpers and nudges his Mates head with his muzzle "The box is on its side and we are still trapped within!"  
The grey wolf slowly stands and looks at the roof of their cage "See that metal hoop?" at his Mates nod, he states "Change forms and push it towards the left before using your hands to pull the wood in an upwards direction...then we'll be able to get out"  
He nods and shifts forms as he attempts to do ask instructed "I-I can't reach it!"  
Jethro sighs and licks his Mates shoulder "You can Tony...I would do it but I might pass out again and I can smell smoke, which tells me that there is a fire"  
Tony whines and attempts it again only to yap in excitement "I did it!!" with that he tries to push at the door.  
"Pull it upwards Tony"  
He nods and uses all his strength the pull at it "It's opening!"  
Jethro smirks and licks his Mates cheek "See, I knew you could do it" he waits until there is enough room before stating "Alright...let me out so you'll have more room to open it further"  
Tony gives him a shaky smile and quickly hugs him "I'll follow you out?"  
He nods and licks his cheek "Yeah Tony, I'll see you on the other side" with that he squeezes out of their box and stands on three legs as his dislocated shoulder complains about the movement. He looks back and watches as a russet muzzle appears followed by Tonys head "Come on Tony...you can do it"  
Tony nods and attempts to squeeze out his bigger frame but starts to panic as he gets stuck "I-I can't get out!"  
Jethro sighs "Keep calm as panic only makes it worse!" he waits until he has slightly calmed before grabbing him, by the Scruff and begins to tug at him until he is out "There you go"  
He shakes his pelt and begins to push his Mate out of the wreckage "Lets go!"  
The grey wolf pauses and turns his head to where the Cockpit once was "What about the Pilot and the young lad?"  
Tony growls "Let them burn" with that he grabs him by the Scruff as he attempts to pull him out.  
Jethro narrows his eyes and tugs himself free "No! I will not allow them to stay here and die!" with that he limps off to check to see of they are still alive.  
The russet wolf watches him go before sighing and slowly following.

Jethro watches as the Lad tries to get out of his seatbelt while throwing worried looks over to his companion. He lowers his head as he slowly makes his way over to the trapped man.  
"Fred! Fred you ok? Fred wake-up" he tugs at his seatbelt and coughs through the smoke "Fred! The plane is on fire! Fred" he suddenly jumps as the smaller grey wolf appears before him and he nervously glances around only to still at the sight of the bigger russet wolf "Shit!...Fred, we are in serious trouble!"  
Jethro lifts his head to look into the pale blue eyes and cocks his head to one side before leaning down to take the belt between his jaws and sharply tugs at it.  
The man keeps still and as he spots the bigger russet wolf move hesitantly closer, his heart rate increases.  
Tony glares at the young man as he nuzzles Jethros side before helping him.  
Jethro smirks at his Mate and with one big harsh tug, the belt snaps free. He lifts his head and then glances at the Pilot, he turns to Tony and yaps at him before turning his muzzle in the direction of the man.  
He sighs but at the continued yapping, he flattens his ears before making his way over to free the unconscious man.  
The grey wolf chuckles at his russet Mate and turns back to face the stunned man. He rolls his eyes and grabs his sleeve to tug him out of the wreckage before waiting for Tony to reappear.  
The young man looks at his saviour and hesitantly reaches out to stroke the surprisingly soft fur only to pause as ice blue eyes stare at him "Er...Thanks"  
Jethro smirks and swivels his ears as he turns back to yap in excitement as Tony appears carrying an unconscious Fred on his back. He slowly stands and limps over to nuzzle his Mate "Thank-You Tony"  
Tony sighs "I don't understand you...these men trapped us in a box to fly us out of our Territory and would have forced us apart...and yet you risked our Safety to save them!? Why?"  
He sighs and licks Tonys cheek "Semper Fi...I don't leave any man behind"  
Tony rolls his eyes and glances at the young man "He well enough to walk?"  
Jethro shakes his head "His left leg is badly bruised" he sighs "And he will not survive long on his own in the snow" with that he turns back to his Mate "Also Tony, don't give way that we are not normal wolves as..." he shrugs "I don't want people to come looking for us and others like us"  
Tony nods and looks around "Where are we?"  
He shrugs "No idea...but lets find some shelter" he limps up to the young man and pushes at him until he stands.  
He shakes his head and follows his Mate away from the wreckage of the crashed plane.

Tony stops as he catches sight of a Den and yaps to get his Mates attention before heading off in the direction.  
Jethro frowns and yaps back as he drags the freezing man in the direction of his Mate.  
He shivers as he sits on the cold earth and slowly crawls over to his friend "Fred...Fred you awake?" he checks for a pulse and sighs in relief as he turns back to the two wolves "He's alive! M/Russet268 and Blue Eyes! He is just sleeping!"  
Jethro yaps in answer before pressing closer to his Mate "They will be fine? Won't they?"  
Tony sighs and looks out into the woods "I honestly don't know...tomorrow I'll head out to see if I can find a village or something to leave them with" he turns back to the grey wolf and licks the fur across his head "Lets get some sleep"  
He nods and curls up, being careful of his injured leg, in a tight ball. He smirks as he feels Tony wrapping himself around him and he turns his head to lick across the russet muzzle "I love you Tony"  
He smirks "So you should" he lifts his head and sighs as he notes the man shivering.  
Jethro looks up and follows his gaze "Come on" with that he stands and limps over to lay down besides the two men.  
Tony sighs and stalks over to lay down next to them but rests his head on his Mates back with a small growl as the young man goes to stroke the grey fur.  
He sighs at Tonys behaviour and slightly moves closer to share his body heat before letting himself drift off.  
The young man tugs Fred closer and slowly leans back against the grey fur while nervously watching the russet wolf but slowly begins to drift off as his adrenaline wears off.  
Tony watches him and once sure that he is asleep, he sighs as he flattens his ears as he whispers "Jethro...what have you gotten us into?" before allowing himself to follow the others into sleep but keeps his senses on full alert.


	9. Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a Village and they take the men to safety.

Tony glances back at the Den where he left his Mate with the two men and sighs before running deeper into the woods. He flattens his ears as he picks up the Scent of Wolf and he decides to slow his pace as he enters another's Territory.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro awakes with a start as a cold breeze blows over him and he goes to turn to Tony only to frown as he notes that he has gone (Great...you forgot that he said he'll go and see if he can others to leave the men with). He sighs and stands before shaking his pelt free of the dirt.  
The man watches as the grey wolf limps over to the entrance to eat the snow. He starts at a groan and turns to spot the brown eyes of Fred gazing up at him "Fred! Fred you're awake!!"  
He frowns "Jim?...How long have I been out of it? Did I manage to safely crash the plane?"  
Jethro looks up and slowly makes his way over to have a look.  
Jim nods and helps his friend to sit "You landed the plane without it exploding...and the wolves got out"  
Fred stills as he spots the grey wolf and he shuffles away "W-Where is the other?"  
The grey wolf sniffs the air and sighs at the Scent of fear before he slowly lowers himself down to the ground.  
"It's ok Fred...they got us out and lead us here for shelter"  
Fred raises an eyebrow "You're kidding!?" at the shake of his head, he sighs and then shivers "Where are we?"  
"We're in the Bavarian Alps...just in the German border"  
Jethro flattens his ears and watches as Fred nods before drifting off again, he turns to look out into the woods and tries not to worry about his Mate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The russet wolf stops as he hears voices and he decides to have a closer look only to sigh in relief as he spots a Village. He looks back the way he came and nods before running back to his Mate.  
He leaps over the small river and up the slope before yapping to get Jethros attention.  
Jethro quickly gets up and limps out of the Den to greet his Mate by rubbing himself against him "Thank God you're ok!"  
Tony chuckles and licks the grey muzzle "I'm fine Jethro and I have found a Village but we need to hurry as we are deep within another's Territory"  
He freezes and looks out into the woods while flattening his ears "How long will it take to get them to get them there?"  
He sighs "At the speed the man walks...about an hour or so"  
Jethro glances back to the Den and sighs "Lets move then" with that he limps back up and tugs at Jims shirt while Tony tugs Fred onto his back.  
Jim frowns and gets up "Ok Blue Eyes...ok"  
Tony rolls his eyes and growls as the man touches his Mate but quietens as Jethro glares at him. He lets out a huff before leading the way down the mountain.  
Jethro watches him go and when he spots the tense body language, he sighs (I hope he'll calm down soon) with that he slowly follows him.  
Jim frowns at the wolves odd behaviour but allows himself to be lead away into the woods.

An hour later Tony sighs in relief and barks before gently placing Fred onto the floor.  
Jethro chuckles and stops to watch as Tony runs through the Village while barking. He turns to Jim and licks his hand before limping of into the woods.  
Jim watches him go and smirks "Bye Blue Eyes" as he sits down besides his friend.  
Tony yelps as a some of the peoples dogs go to attack him and he quickly turns tail before running back to the men. He quickly glances back and sighs as he spots people following him "Great...I hope Jethros plan works!"  
Jethro watches in worry as he spots his Mate being chased and flattens his ears as he forces himself to run back to their Den.  
Jim yelps in shock as M/Ruseet268 leaps over him but calms down as people come to their aid before taking him and Fred back to their Village.  
The russet wolf puts on a burst of speed as the men stop giving chase but the dogs continue to follow him. He jumps over the log and runs across the river before zig-zagging through the trees but slows down as he hears the pained yelp of his Mate. He growls and changes course to head to Jethros aid. He bursts through the trees and narrows his eyes as he spots half of the pack of dogs cornering his Mate inside their Den.  
Jethro yelps as one of the dogs jump onto his back before sinking its teeth into his shoulder. He turns and tries to shake off the dog only to end up yelping in pain as the other dogs jump him (Shit! You are in trouble) he watches in panic as the lead dog leans down and he feels its hot breath against his throat.  
Tony growls as he spots the Alpha dog moving in for the kill and he roars before pouncing.  
He watches in shock as in a blur of russet fur, the weight pinning him down disappears and he scrambles up to press himself against the wall of the Den as he watches his Mate tearing the dogs throat out. He flattens his ears as well as cringing at the Scent of blood that assaults his nose and he watches as the rest of the dogs back away before running off with their tails between their legs.  
Tony looks up and runs to his Mates side "Jethro!? Jethro are you ok?"  
Jethro collapses onto the ground "I've had enough excitement Tony...I want to go home"  
He sighs and gently tugs him onto his back "Lets find another place to sleep and heal our wounds"  
He nods and presses closer into the russet fur "I'm exhausted and I hurt all over"  
Tony turns his head to lick across his Mates head but pauses as an unfamiliar howl stabs through the silence and is quickly followed by more. He flattens his ears "We need to move"  
Jethro nods and lets out a small whimper of fear "W-What will happen if we are found?"  
He sighs as he slowly makes his way out of the Den with his precious Mate on his back "They will most likely kill us for trespassing"  
He sighs "I'm so Sorry for the mess I got us into"  
Tony chuckles "It was me who got caught Jethro"  
"But you wouldn't have gotten caught if I didn't run away from you and they wouldn't have know about us if I didn't screw up!"  
He sighs "I am Alpha, I should have noticed that you weren't happy! Now enough of blaming yourself and get a good hold" that is the only warning he gives him before bounding into the woods as he attempts to sneak out of the other Packs Territory.


	10. White Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Tony face the other Pack

Jethro looks up and growls "Tony...we are being followed"  
The russet wolf looks up at his Mate and sighs "Yeah...we have been followed for a while now" he slows down "I don't understand as to why they aren't attacking us?"  
He slowly gets off his back and limps up beside him "You are exhausted and I am too hurt to be of any help" with that he turns to face the woods "We may aswell face them...either to fight or surrender"  
Tony flattens his ears and turns to lick his Mates cheek "I will protect you until my last breath"  
Jethro smiles and returns the gesture before turning to face the enemy, he wraps his tail around his Mates and bares his teeth as a big white wolf steps out from the shadows.  
"You are wolf?"  
Tony frowns and nods while stepping forward "We are wolf"  
The white Alpha cocks his head to one side "Which Clan?"  
Jethro turns his gaze to his Mate "What is he on about?"  
He shrugs before turning back to face him "We are Pack, myself and my Mate...we were brought here by men who caught us and took us into the metal bird before crashing and we escaped"  
The white Alpha looks at him before turning his head to face the grey wolf "You are his Mate? And yet you are male?"  
Jethro sighs and stands up to his full height "I am male and so is Tony, we just want to get home and we are Sorry that we have trespassed into your Clans Territory" he presses closer to his Mate as more wolves appear to surround them and he flattens his ears as they all look at him while sniffing the air.  
Tony growls and nudges Jethro to the ground before standing over him while puffing out his fur "I will not allow you to harm my Mate!"  
The white Alpha chuckles "We are just curious about him, as we can tell that he isn't full wolf like you and I"  
Jethro flattens his ears and presses closer to his Mate "W-What are you on about?"  
He walks over, ignoring the threatening growl of the russet wolf, as he sits down infront of them "We have watched you since the metal bird crashed...we saw the way you got your Mate to switch into his other form to be able to free you both" he glances at the other Alpha "He talked you into saving the lives of the two men...a Semper Fi?"  
Jethro cocks his ears up "You have been watching us?" at Tonys growl, he rolls his eyes as he squeezes out from underneath his protective Mate "Then why haven't you shown yourself or attacked us yet?"  
The white Alpha smirks "I am curious about you...you act more man than wolf and yet you can control this strong Alpha"  
Tony growls and presses close to the grey wolf "He is my Mate! Find your own!"  
He chuckles "You are jealous and short tempered" with that he turns to the grey one "Whereas you...you were man before becoming wolf?"  
Jethro nods "Yes, I was a Marine Gunnery Sergeant, by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs...now I am wolf and the second half of Tonys Alpha" he jumps as all the other wolfs stand and yap.  
Tony nervously looks around and bares his teeth, only calming down when Jethro rubs himself against him. He sighs and licks his Mates ears before glaring at the white wolf "If you don't want him as your Mate...then why are you so curious about him?"  
He stands "We will take you back to our Burrow, so you can heal your wounds and then later we shall talk" with that he stands and turns back to the woods.  
Jethro sighs and begins to limp after him only to smile as Tony moves underneath him, to lift him onto his back "Thanks Tony"  
The russet wolf turns his head and licks the grey muzzle "You are Welcome Jethro"  
He sighs and nuzzles along his Mates Scruff, smirking as he feels him relax slightly and he watches as he is carried deeper into the other wolves Territory.


	11. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Tony find out what the white Alpha wants with them

Jethro flattens his ears and presses closer into the fur of his Mates back as the enter the white Alphas Den. He rubs his muzzle against Tonys Scruff in a comforting manner when he hears the anxious growl as the other Packs wolves move closer "Keep calm Tony...as we will not stand a chance if you force them to attack"  
Tony growls but nods as he keeps his head up while following one of the other wolves to a small cave like Den  
"You can have this Burrow and Alpha will see you shortly"  
Jethro nods "Thank-You and Thank your Alpha from the both of us"  
The small wolf gives him a shy smile before heading off back to its Clan.  
Tony narrows his eyes and gently places his Mate on the ground before sniffing around the entrance of the offered Den.  
The grey wolf sighs and watches his protective Mate checking the cave for any dangers. He slowly gets up and limps after him "Tony...I'm sure that if they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it when we first crashed" he shakes his head as he gets a growl in return and decides that he has had enough.  
His head snaps up at the pain-filled yelp of his Mate as Jethro switches forms. He runs up to him and bares his teeth at the other wolves who curiously move closer "Back-off!!"  
Jethro reaches up and runs his fingers through the bristling russet fur "I'm fine Tony...I just needed to change and place my shoulder back" with that he grits his teeth and slams his shoulder against the wall of the cave.  
Tony flinches, as well as the other wolves, at the sickening crunch noise of the bones being put back in place. A deep whine escapes him and he licks at his Mates face "You ok Jethro?"  
He smirks "I'm fine...nothing a good...sleep with my blanket...of russet fur will fix"  
He chuckles and gently lifts him onto his back before taking him further into their temporary Den "Sleep Jethro"  
Jethro yawns and snuggles deeper into his Mates warmth as he drifts off.  
Tony smiles as he feels the weight settle on top of him and he curls his tail around the sleeping mans waist to cover him up from the curious gazes he can feel watching them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He slowly wakes up and stretches himself out only to still at a deep growl. A frown crosses his face as he looks around (Wait...who is Tony growling at?) with that he goes to move but stops at another growl, he rolls his eyes and turns to gently stroke the tufts of fur along the russet wolfs ears until he spots sleepy green eyes watching him "Hey Sleepy"  
Tony yawns and shifts forms as he rolls onto his back "Hey back at ya, Sleeping Beauty"  
Jethro groans in delight as he feels Tonys erection pressing against his entrance and he nods as he feels his body opening up.  
He growls and maneuvers his Mate until he sinks down on his cock. A whine escapes his chest as he instinctively thrusts his hips up "Jethro..."  
He smirks and squeezes his muscles around him as he watches the bliss that crosses his Mates face "I love you Tony" with that he slowly begins to rock onto him.  
Tony growls and begins to meet him at every thrust "I love you too" after a while he gently rears up, to place Jethro on his back before thrusting into him.  
He chuckles at the move and tugs Tony down for a kiss while wrapping his legs around his waist "Together?"  
He nods and leans down to lick across his Mates shoulder "Always" and when he feels Jethro bite him at the same time he feels wetness splash across his chest, he quickly pulls out to cum over his Mate while biting him in return.

Once his breath returns, Jethro cringes as he feels Tony rubbing their mixed cum into his skin and sighs "You know that I don't like it when you do that" he goes to pull away but stops at the threatening growl and shakes his head as he allows Tony to finish.  
Tony narrows his eyes and turns his Mate on his side as he uses the cum on his own chest to rub into into the skin of his back.  
He growls and once Tony is finished with him he gets up and heads outside for a look only to growl in annoyance as his russet furred Mate places himself between him and the other Pack. He steps away and looks around before heading off to talk to the white Alpha.  
The russet wolf flattens his ears in distress as he spots the other wolves stop what they are doing to watch his Mate approach their Alpha. He quickly bounds after him while threateningly puffing out his fur.  
Jethro rolls his eyes at his Mates behaviour and stops infront of the white wolf "Alpha, as you can see...I am fine and so is Tony" he reaches out to run his fingers through the bristling russet fur "We Thank-You for your hospitality...but we need to return back to our own"  
The white Alpha frowns "Own? But you are wolf and so are we...you belong with us as part of the Clan"  
He shakes his head "It will not work as Tony is an Alpha and he will not be able to follow your Orders or Commands"  
Tony stands up to his full height as he faces the equally sized wolf "We are Pack whereas you are Clan" he presses closer to his Mate "We have the rest of our Pack in America...and we need to get back there"  
The white wolf nods at Tony "You are free to go...but Jethro is to stay here with us, as it was foretold"  
Jethro quickly grabs his Mates Scruff to stop him from attacking the other Alpha "Tony...keep calm" once he is sure Tony isn't going to attack, he turns back to the other wolf "What do you mean foretold?"  
He gazes around his Clan and then back to the man "Legend has it that a wolf that was man in his previous life will one day fall from the sky and unite the fighting Clans in harmony for all wolfkind" he shrugs "We have tried Mating with men from the villages...but all have failed to achieve the true Bond needed to change the man to Wolf"  
Tony growls "You tried to force a Bond!? How many wolves have died because of this?"  
The Alpha just stares at him "They volunteered to become Bonded and they Claimed their man"  
Jethro shivers as the cold breeze blows over him and he moves slightly closer to his Mate for warmth "I will not allow you to separate us...we are Mated for Life" with that he shifts forms and rubs himself against the russet fur.  
The white wolf chuckles "Every wolf here can Scent his Claim on you and we were all witness to your unusual Mating" he stands "If Tony decides to stay...it is up to him but you are not to leave until the Prophecy is fulfilled he nods to the Clan "I will speak to you after I have returned from a hunting party"  
Tony growls as the Alpha turns his back on them, dismissing them, as he heads off. He narrows his eyes as some of the other wolves move closer to sniff at his Mate and he moves to block them while using his muzzle to push Jethro back to their Den.  
Jethro huffs in annoyance at being pushed but allows it and once inside, he waits for Tony to lay down before curling up on top of him for warmth "I'm c-cold"  
He nods and grooms his Mates ears "That is because you weren't born wolf" he sighs "I had hoped that in Mating with you in wolf form, it would make you all wolf...but it was too long since your fist change and has only changed your Scent to full wolf, not your body or your mind"  
He flattens his ears "I'm Sorry Tony...if only I had let you do it all that time ago when Dad and Tobias let us go"  
Tony chuckles "I don't mind the more human aspects of yourself, although I am grateful that you finally allowed me to Mate with you in wolf form but...but I think I enjoy it more in human form as I can tell that you prefer it" he shrugs "I love you for you and I was slightly worried that in making you full wolf...you wouldn't be you anymore"  
Jethro snuggles deeper into his Mates warmth "As long as I don't disappoint you in anyway...then I am happy as we are"  
Tony smirks and licks his cheek "There is nothing you can do to disappoint me Jethro"  
He looks up and nuzzles his neck "Thank-You Tony"  
"You're Welcome"  
With that both wolves watch over the strange Pack while nestled together in their temporary Den.


	12. Larka And Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro tries to catch a rabbit...but then rescues Larka and Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: The book Jethro mentions is 'The Sight' by David Clement-Davies and I'll recommend it to anyone who loves Wolves

Tony sighs as he watches his Mate fail yet again to catch a rabbit and growls as he hears the other wolves laughing at the sight of the grey wolf stuck half-in half-out of a rabbit hole before stalking over to help him out.  
Jethro yelps as he feels teeth tugging him by the tail "Tony!? That you?" at the growl he gets for an answer, he sighs "Sorry for embarrassing you"  
He lets go of the grey tail as he nuzzles the fur "You are not an embarrassment...now keep quiet as I try to get you out" with that he tries again to tug him out by his tail but only ends up with a mouthful of grey fur followed by a pained yelp. He sits down beside his stuck Mate as he tries to think of some way to help him.  
He whines as he waits for his Mate to get him out but jumps suddenly when he feels hands grabbing fistfuls of his fur and with a rather harsh tug...he ends up out of the earth and on top of a startled Tony.  
Tony chuckles and ruffles the grey fur with his fingers only to pause as he notices the difference "Your fur...it feels different?" at the grey wolfs nod, he smirks "That is why you pet me in this form?"  
Jethro chuckles and stretches forward to lick along Tonys jaw "Your fingers are more sensitive in human form, as in wolf...you use your muzzle as a hand"  
He nods and as he notes the other wolves laughing at his dirt covered Mate, he shifts forms beneath him before standing up to carry him on his back "Enough rabbit hunting for you...lets return to our Den"  
He notes the younger wolves laughing at him and he sighs as he rests his head on Tonys strong shoulders "I'm pathetic as wolf...I can't even catch a rabbit!"  
Tony growls "You are not pathetic! You are an Alphas Mate and in such, you are an Alpha" with that he lifts his head and turns to lick the dirty muzzle "You are my Mate Jethro...no-one but my opinion matters"  
Jethro smirks "Yeah but you're bias" at the confused look, his smirk widens "You won't hear a word against me" he leans closer and returns the lick "For that I am grateful"  
He chuckles as he trots over to their Den and gently lowers his Mate to the ground "How long do you think they'll keep us here?...Or rather, how long will they not allow you to leave?"  
He sighs as he rests his head on his paws "I don't know...I do not understand as to why he wants me to catch a rabbit? Why is it so important?"  
Tony whines and wraps himself around his confused Mate "I think it has something to do with the fact we are always with young wolves...I think it is to prove that you are wolf and so by catching a rabbit...you prove yourself as a valued member of the Pack"  
Jethro flattens his ears "Now I feel even more worthless...I'm no good as wolf" with that he shifts forms and snuggles closer into the russet fur "I'm better as man" he suddenly pulls back as an idea strikes him "I'm better...as man!"  
He cocks his head to one side "You already said that?"  
He shakes his head "No...I mean, I can hunt well as man but not well in wolf"  
Tony rolls his eyes "Yeah I know" he quickly stands as Jethro gets up and chases after him "What are you doing?"  
He smirks "I'm going to catch a rabbit!"  
Tony sighs as he trots beside him "Fine...but I'm going with you" with that he follows him into the woods.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He waits in his hiding spot and once his prey moves closer, he tugs the vine and the box he made falls down over the startled rabbit.  
Tony barks in happiness and tips his head back to let out a long howl.  
Jethro smirks and tips his head to join him only to jump as three more howls join them. He quickly gets up and shifts forms to catch his prey, saying 'Thanks for it's life' as he kills the rabbit, before trotting up to his Mate with the dead prey in his jaws and his tail curled over his back.  
Tony yaps and nuzzles his Mates pelt "I'm so proud of you Jethro!" he puffs out his fur in excitement "Race ya back?"  
He smirks around his prize and nods as he heads off to chase after Tony but pauses as he hears a strange noise. He glances as to where his Mate had disappeared too before deciding to go and investigate.

The grey wolf slowly emerges from the shadows of the trees to pause at the sight of a dead she-wolf hanging by her neck from a tree. He places his rabbit on the ground as he slowly moves closer (Shit...she got caught in a trap!) and then makes his way over to the tree before cutting her loose by biting through the rope holding her in place.  
The dead she-wolf hits the ground with a dull thump.  
Jethro sighs and moves closer only to jump as a small voice shouts  
"Get away!"  
He looks around and only now spots two cubs, one white she-wolf with her back leg caught in a snare and a black male-wolf caught in another by his neck and left paw. He cocks his head to one side as he notes how skinny they are "How long have you been stuck?"  
She growls and puffs out her fur in an aggressive display while baring her small teeth at him "None of your business! Now get lost!"  
He smirks and swivels his ears in a friendly gesture "Don't you want help getting free?"  
She growls "Me and Male don't need help! Go away!"  
Jethro flops to the floor as he crawls closer and then rolls onto his back while pretending to run in the air. He smirks as he spots her trying to hide her smile and he turns back onto his front before standing "Come on...let me help?"  
She glances at her litter-mate "What do you think?"  
He whines "I don't know...he smells odd"  
Jethro chuckles "I smell odd because I'm not fully wolf...I was human and then changed into wolf"  
The cubs eyes widen and the she-wolf states "You're different...like us?"  
He pauses "How are you different?"  
She sighs and flattens her small ears "Mother became Mated by a wolf...a real wolf when she was captured by man and placed into a cage" she looks up into the grey wolfs eyes "Clan throw her out as she refused to get rid of Male and me...so we have been on our own since"  
Jethro whines and steps closer to lick the white fur "I'm Sorry for what has been done to you both" he looks up as he hears Tonys howl and makes a decision "You both can stick with me...that's if you want?"  
They both look up at him in hope and ask "Really?"  
He nods as shifts forms "Yeah...Semper Fi" at the two confused gazes, he smirks "I don't leave anyone behind" with that he carefully uses his fingers to free the cubs from the snares before changing back to wolf "Go on...eat the rabbit I caught while I bury you Mother"  
They both nod as they limp over to demolish the rabbit in starved bites as he starts digging.

Once the dead she-wolf is buried he walks over and then lowers himself to the floor "Get on my back and I'll carry you"  
She pauses before nodding and following her Brother onto the grey wolfs back "What's your name?"  
He smirks "Leroy Jethro Gibbs...but many call me Jethro"  
She chuckles before sighing "I'm She and my Brother is Male...Mother never got round to naming us"  
Jethro pauses "Can...can I name you?"  
She frowns and then narrows her eyes "Depends...on what it is"  
He smirks as he continues walking "I read this book about two wolves...a Brother and a Sister" he turns his head to look at his companions "The she-wolf was called Larka and the male-wolf was called Fell"  
She turns to her Brother "What do you think?"  
He smirks "Fell is better then being named Male for the rest of my life"  
She nods "Ok Jethro...Larka and Fell it is"  
Jethro chuckles as he trots out of the woods and up into the Packs Den only to pause at the deep growls aimed at himself by the suddenly aggressive Pack Members that surround him.


	13. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fights the white Alpha

Jethro glances around and slowly moves the frightened cubs onto the ground before protectively standing over them "What is the meaning of this!?" he watches as the white Alpha steps forward from within the line of bristling fur  
"These abominations should have been left to die"  
His eyes widen in shock "You...you knew they were trapped!? And yet...yet you left them to die with their dead mother hanging next to them?"  
The white Alpha just stares at him "Their Mother refused to get rid of the creatures Offspring...and so I had no choice but to exile her"  
Jethro snarls and puffs out his fur in an aggressive display "She had no choice! She didn't plan to get captured and impregnated by a wolf! Man caught here and thought they were helping by introducing a new bloodline into the wild population" he lifts his head in a display of dominance "I will not see any harm to these pups...you keep me here against my Will and I have let you do so, but I will not allow Larka and Fell to be harmed in anyway possible!"  
He bares his teeth "Are you challenging me to Alpha!?"  
Jethros anger falters slightly but before he can speak, a familiar voice speaks up  
"Jethro may not be...but I am" with that the russet wolf steps up and walks over to his Mate, glancing at the two cubs that press closer to the grey wolfs belly fur before looking into the determined blue eyes and nods "I will defend my Mate and the two innocent pups against yourself and the Pack"  
The white Alpha narrows his eyes "You want my Clan as your own!?"  
Tony smirks "No...however if I win, you let me and Jethro along with the pups leave the Pack territory"  
He slowly nods "And if a I win?"  
He shrugs "We will stay"  
The white Alpha shakes his head "No...Jethro will stay here while yourself and the-" he curls his lip in disgust "-pups will be killed"  
Jethro flattens his ears and rubs himself against his Mate "Tony?"  
The russet wolf turns and smiles at his Mate "Don't worry about me Jethro...look after our cubs"  
He smiles at the term and nods before licking his ear "Be careful"  
Tony chuckles "I always am" with that he steps forward "I, Tony Alpha, challenge you for the rights agreed between the two of us"  
The white Alpha nods and slowly begins to circle the russet wolf "Let the challenge begin" with that he pounces.

Jethro flattens his ears at the sound of the snarling wolves and crouches protectively over the frightened pups as he watches Tony fight for his and their lives.  
Tony yelps in pain as he feels the other Alphas teeth sink into the flesh of his rump and he suddenly rears back to flop down ontop of the startled wolf, forcing him to release his grip as he turns to bite through the white ear.  
He yelps and tugs back, leaving Tony with a mouthful of his ear as he gets up and shakes his head to get the blood from his eyes before aiming his jaws at the other wolfs throat.  
The russet wolf only just manages to avoid the move and growls as he goes onto the attack only to yelp as the white muzzle clamps down on his hind leg, fracturing the bone in the process.

Jethro whimpers at the sound and then bares his teeth as the other wolves move closer to him  
"Your Mate is no match for our Alpha!"  
"He has never lost a fight against a wolf!"  
Jethro pauses at that and turns to the two snarling wolves "Tony! Chew-Toy"  
Tony smirks and when the white Alpha goes for the attack, he switches forms and uses the Marine move Jethro taught him all that time ago and ends up pinning the other wolf in an unbreakable hold "Do you yield!?"  
He pants and frowns as he tries to understand how he has gone from winning to suddenly being defeated.  
He growls and applies a slight pressure against the white wolfs throat "I repeat! Do. You. Yield!?"  
The white Alpha grows before going limp "I yield"  
Tony nods and releases him before changing forms and limping over to his Mate "Come...we are leaving"  
He nods and crouches down to place the pups onto his back before heading to follow the injured russet wolf "Are you badly hurt?"  
He shakes his head "I'll be alright"  
They both turn to face the Pack as one of the wolves step forward  
"What about the Prophecy!?"  
Jethro just chuckles "It was most likely a load of bullshit! I'm no special wolf...I'm just a half-breed" with that he trots after his Mate and heads out of the white Alphas territory.

Tony stops as soon as the step over the border and collapses onto the ground.  
Jethro rushes over and lets out a whine of distress "Tony?" he nudges his exhausted Mates muzzle "Tony...we need to find shelter"  
He glances up and attempts to stand...but collapses once more "I'm exhausted"  
He turns his head to face the cubs "Can you both walk for a while?"  
Larka nods and once the grey wolf crouches down, she and her Brother jump into the snow "We'll walk beside you both"  
Jethro nods and squeeze beneath Tony as he attempts to lift him, only to whine as his smaller frame stops him "I can't lift you!!"  
Tony sighs and grits his teeth as he shifts into human form with a shout of pain "How...how about now?"  
He lays down and pushes his Mate onto his back "I...I can"  
He nods and grips the grey fur as Jethro lifts him "I think I...I spotted a Den up ahead"  
Jethro turns his head to like across Tonys cheek "Just rest and heal while myself and our new pups find the Den"  
Tony yawns and snuggles closer into the grey fur "I now understand as to why you like touching me in human form"  
He chuckles as he slowly walks up towards their new Den "Your skin is more sensitive in this form and it feels wonderful against the soft fur" his ears flatten slightly as he spots the pups beginning to lag behind and he gently nudges them both with his muzzle "Come on you two...it's not much further now"  
Fell nods and tries not to fall behind only to yelp as he is suddenly lifted and placed onto the mans back  
"I'm sure Jethro won't mind a little extra weight on him"  
Larka yaps and tries to get up aswell, wagging her tail in glee as Tony lifts her onto his back and she curls herself around her equally exhausted Brother in between the mans shoulder blades.  
Jethro shakes his head (You're more Pack-Mule then wolf at the moment) he chuckles at the thought as he slowly makes his way into the new Den. Once inside he crouches down to let the cubs and his Mate off his back before checking Tony over "Where are you hurt?"  
Tony sighs "My right leg is fractured and I have deep wounds everywhere on my body along with...I'd say three bruised ribs"  
He whines before shifting forms and carefully curling around him "Thanks for what you did for our cubs"  
He smirks and cringes as he lifts an arm to tug Jethro closer "You will get cold..."  
Jethro sighs and gently presses closer into his Mates warmth "Are you sure you are well enough for this?"  
Tony leans forward to kiss Jethros forehead "I'm always well enough for a cuddle" with that he lets out a deep sigh before drifting off into sleep.  
He watches him and smirks as he rests his head on his chest "Night Tony" but before he drifts off, a soft smile crosses his face as he spots the two cubs curled up sleeping together on his Mates other side and he reaches out to softly stroke their soft fur "Night to you two aswell" with that he snuggles closer as he follows his 'new' Pack into sleep.


	14. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro has to hunt as Tony isn't well enough

He lifts his head as he hears a small whine followed by another and spots the two cubs shivering next to his sleeping Mate. He sighs as he notes how thin they both are and gets up to shift forms before gently picking up Larka and placing her onto Tonys chest, followed by Fell.  
Tony wakes up and yawns as he watches Jethro placing the small cubs onto his chest but frowns as he spots him heading outside "Where are you going?"  
Jethro starts at the voice and turns to smile at his Mate "I'm going to try to capture something to eat"  
He shakes his head "Let me go while you watch the cubs"  
The grey wolf shakes his head "You need to heal...I will go" with that he trots over and licks his Mates cheek before turning tail and running out.  
Tony watches him go and sighs as he curls his hands around the shivering cubs "He will be back soon"  
Larka lifts her head and flattens her ears "He...he won't leave us? Will he?"  
Fell turns to glance at the Dens entrance before flattening his ears "I...I don't think so"  
He rolls his eyes as he softly pets the black then white fur "Jethro will not be gone for long as...he'll never leave us"  
They both turn their hopeful eyes to him "Yeah?"  
Tony nods and then yawns once more "Now...lets get some more sleep as we need to let our bodies heal from the trauma it has received"  
Larka yawns and curls up around her Brother "As long as you are sure that he won't leave us here...then we shall sleep"  
Fell nods as he rests his head ontop of his Sisters back before falling asleep.  
Tony watches them with a fond smile as he curls his arm protectively around them both as he glances outside "We have pups!" before letting himself join them in sleep while keeping his senses on alert for danger and his Mates return.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The grey wolf sighs as the deer once more escapes to join the herd and he decides to stop and sit while glaring at the prey, who he swears are laughing at him (Great...even the deer consider you as no threat!) he flattens his ears before turning away from the laughing prey as he sees if he can find another source of food.  
He pauses as an aroma of roast pork is carried to him, by the breeze and he licks his lips before deciding to head in the direction of the delicious Scent only to pause as he ends out on the outskirts of some kind of small village (Remember...you are wolf so be careful) with that thought in mind, he slowly makes his way through the sleeping bodies up to the spit roast in the heart of the camp. He narrows his eyes as he spots the heat coming off the roast pig and looks around as he tries to figure out how he can remove the food without burning himself, however while he is pondering...he fails to spot one of the men waking up.  
The man freezes at the sight of the bigger than average wolf and glances around in panic but calms once he spots his Son still asleep. He quietly reaches out to grab his gun only to pause as the wolf turns around to kick snow at their roast.  
Jethro hesitantly reaches out a paw to touch the metal bar, the pork is on and nods to himself before reaching out to grab the bar between his jaws as he tugs it free.  
The man watches in shock as the grey wolf trots off to pick up a rock before placing it at one side of the bar before attempting to tug the meat free.  
He wags his tail in glee as he manages to free the meat and he goes to pick it up, only to jump in shock as a rock hits him square on his rump  
"Get Lost!"  
Jethro flattens his ears (I can't leave without the food...my Pack needs it!) as he tries to get a good grip on the pork while wincing at the pain of the rocks that hit him.  
The man quickly stands "Enough! Leave him be!"  
The grey wolf looks up at the man and at the nod, he reaches down to sink his teeth into the pork before running into the woods and back to his Mate and cubs.  
He turns as his Son walks up to him  
"Dad? Was that...that the blue eyed wolf?"  
The man smiles as he wraps an arm around his shoulder "I believe it was"  
With that the group all turn to face in the direction that the grey wolf disappeared into.

Tony snaps awake as he catches his Mates Scent and yawns before gently waking up the two sleeping cubs "Fell? Larka? Jethro has returned"  
The small she-wolf opens her eyes to gaze sleepily up at the man "Jet?"  
He smirks and nods "Yeah...and if I'm not mistaken, he has food"  
Fell yaps and struggles to get up "Food!?"  
Larka rolls her eyes before getting off Tonys chest and barks in excitement as she spots the grey wolf "Jet! Jet you back!"  
Jethro curls his tail over his back as he trots into the Den and drops the meat onto the floor "Et Viola"  
Both cubs turn away in confusion  
"What is it?"  
"It looks funky"  
Tony chuckles "It's prey that has been cooked...it is totally fine to eat" at the looks of disbelief, he smirks as he breaks a piece of and eats it "See...it is fine"  
Jethro smiles and curls himself around his Mate as he watches him share out the roast. As he eats his share, he frowns as he spots the cubs growling at one another "Hey...no fighting!"  
They both look up and bare their small teeth at him  
"I'm more Dominant! I should have more then him!"  
"No! I am the Dominant!"  
Tony narrows his eyes and lets out a deep snarl "Enough!! You are to be quiet and eat the share that I have given you"  
Both cubs flatten their ears and drop to the floor in Submission.  
Jethro sighs and keeps quiet as he finishes off his share (Great...now I have to calm him down)  
Tony looks up at the darkening sky and changes forms with a pained whine, as his body complains about the abuse it has received, before turning the their make-shift Pack "Lets continue moving...as I don't trust the white Alpha not to try and reclaim you"  
He glances at the sleepy cubs and sighs "Tony, you need to rest more and the cubs are not well enough to be moved"  
He sighs and scratches the ground in annoyance but nods as he realises that his Mate is correct. He slowly limps over and curls up around the grey wolf, smirking as he spots the cubs slowly walk over before curling up against the grey belly fur as they fall asleep. He rests his head ontop of the grey back as he lets himself join the cubs into sleep.  
Jethro chuckles and reaches out to groom each member of his Pack as he can't believe how lucky he is to have a new Family.


	15. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro decides that they need to stop and rest

Jethro sighs as Larka once more struggles to walk in the snow and he turns to yap at his Mate "Slow down Tony...the pups aren't strong enough to keep up"  
Tony growls but at the iced glare he huffs and carefully sits down "We need to continue as I can sense that we aren't alone"  
He cocks his head to one side "What do you mean?"  
He turns to point his muzzle East "The wolves from this Pack are waiting for us to step over the Border" before turning his head West "Along with the white Alphas Pack on this side"  
Jethro glances around "Why don't they just attack?"  
Tony smirks "We are inbetween the two Borders...we are Safe from both Packs this way" he gets up and slowly limps over before picking up the struggling Larka and placing her onto his Mates back, followed quickly by Fell "As far as I can tell...there is only two Packs"  
Larka snuggles closer into the grey fur "There is...there was four but after the Great two Wars, the Clans became two and have hated each other more than before"  
Jethro sighs as he reaches up to lick the russets wolf muzzle "Lets continue then" he smiles at the return lick and curls his tail up as he follows his Mate.

After around four hours, he shakes his head as he notes Tony beginning to struggle and decides enough is enough "Tony...we need to rest"  
The russet wolf shakes out the snow from his pelt before straightening up "No! We need to continue"  
Jethro rolls his eyes (Stupid Pride...make that stupid Alpha Pride) with that he collapses into a heap "I'm exhausted" he lets out a whine as he pretends that he can't go on "I need rest and you aren't well enough to carry me...please Tony, I'm not full wolf like you"  
Tony sighs and nods "Ok, ok...lets find somewhere not so open to take shelter in"  
He nods and gets to his feet as he slowly follows his limping Mate.  
Fell looks up and yaps before jumping off Jethros back "I found shelter!"  
Jethro eyes widen in shock but before he can do anything, Larka jumps from his back to follow her Brother. He sprints after them and cuts them off with a deep snarl.  
They flatten their ears and press close to one another at the sight of the grey wolf who is baring his teeth at them.  
Tony frowns at his Mates behaviour and limps over "Jethro! What is the meaning of this!?"  
Jethro looks up and turns the ground on the other side of himself before gently kicking a stone in that direction.  
Tony and the cubs watch in horror as a metal trap slams its jaws on thin air followed quickly by another three.  
The russet wolf instinctively wraps his bushy tail around the startled pups, tugging them closer to his belly fur "What are they? And how did you know they were there?"  
Jethro gives him a sad smile "They are called foothold traps...I was a hunter in my youth and have used these kinds of traps and others in my past life as a Man" he steps closer and rubs himself against his shocked Mate "Lets find a safer place to rest"  
Tony nods and picks up the stunned cubs to place them on his Mates back "Lets"  
He turns his head to give the black and then the white fur a comforting lick "You both ok?"  
Larka nods before burrowing into the grey fur, followed quickly by her Brother who curls up around her.  
Jethro sighs as he feels the tremors that rack the small frames and turns to Tony while flattening his ears.  
Tony nods and glances around "I think I see a Den further up" with that he leads the small Pack in that direction while keeping one ear on his Mate and the other on the wolves who are following them on both sides.

Jethro sighs in relief at the sight of a place to sleep and waits until Tony gives the all clear before trotting in. He walks around in a circle before slowly lowering himself to the ground as he is careful not to startle the shaky cubs.  
Tony looks up and limps over to curl around his Mate. Once settled, he gently begins to groom the grey fur after carefully moving the pups to the ground.  
As soon as her paws touch the ground, Larka presses herself against Jethros grey belly fur and is quickly joined by her Brother.  
Jethro glances outside "We need a hunt" before turning to Tony "The cubs are still too thin and food will help you heal better" he goes to stand but stills as both pups make a distressed whine.  
Tony sighs as he stands "I'll go and find us something...take care of our pups"  
He smiles and reaches up to lick across his Mates muzzle "Be careful of foothold traps, use a stick to poke at the ground infront of you...that should give you some protection"  
He nods and returns the gesture "I won't be long, as I smelt deer not that far from us...there is plenty wood around for you to start a fire aswell" with that he turns tail and heads out.  
Jethro watches him go and flattens his ears in worry. He turns as he feels two little tongues, grooming his fur and he smiles as he begins to groom them back.  
Larka looks up "Did you really use those scary things?"  
He nods "Me and my Dad used to go hunting all the time" at the look of horror, he sighs "We never hunted wolves...and what we did hunt, we ate"  
Fell looks up at that "So you hunted like we do? For food?"  
He shrugs "Some Men do it for sport, but I personally did it for food as I don't understand the sport in killing another creature" he leans down and begins to groom the cubs again "Enough talk about traps and such..." he smirks as he spots their little mouths open in a yawn and he wraps his tail around them both "I won't allow anything to happen to either of you"  
Fell snuggles closer as he sleepily asks "Promise?"  
Larka curls herself tighter against the grey belly fur "I don't understand you...you are a strange wolf"  
Jethro chuckles as he watches them sleep "I am that" with that he turns his gaze on the entrance as he waits for his Mates return while keeping his precious cubs close to himself.


	16. A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro meets a cream wolf

His head snaps up as he hears movement outside their Den and he instinctively knows it isn't his Mate. He wraps his tail tighter around his sleeping cubs and gently moves to his feet, as not to wake them before baring his teeth as he spots a skinny cream coloured wolf looking in. His fur puffs out in a threatening gesture as he growls "Go away!"  
The cream wolf whines and flattens his ears "Please...I don't think I'd survive another night on my own!"  
Jethro narrows his eyes but refuses to shift from his protective stance "Where's your Pack?" at the confused look, he rolls his eyes "Clan, where's your Clan?"  
He glances at the floor "Me and my Mate left...she got killed by the others" he flattens himself against the ground "Silka wanted to Mate me with man to create a halfbreed...I refused and so myself and Liana abandoned Clan" he looks up into the blue eyes "Clan caught us and ripped her apart"  
Jethro sighs as he can tell that he is speaking the truth ''Who is Silka?"  
The cream wolf looks at him in shock "He is the white Alpha...the one you and your Mate left"  
His eyebrows raise in shock "He really believes the prophecy that much that he is willing to kill for it?" at the nod, he shakes his head and sighs before narrowing his eyes at him "I'm a half-breed, I was man who became wolf...and my cubs are halfs aswell but they are more wolf as the Mother was impregnated by a real wolf against her will" he glares at the skinny wolf "Are you a threat?"  
He shakes his head as he drops down and exposes his throat and belly in a Submissive gesture "I'm no threat...my names Kori"  
Jethro nods at the move and relaxes his aggression "I'm Jethro...the white female is Larka and the black male is Fell" he growls as Kori moves closer to his pups while stating "My Mate is Tony and he is Alpha"  
Kori slowly stands and goes to speak only to yelp in fear as he is suddenly attacked from behind by a russet blur.

Jethro stares in shock but quickly shakes himself free of it as he shouts "TONY! LET HIM GO!"  
The russet wolf pins down the weaker wolf and looks up "He has been following us for a while now! Ever since we left the white Alphas border!" he turns to face the quivering wolf while baring his teeth "He is a pup killer"  
Kori looks up and flattens his ears "I..."  
Tony growls and sharply bites his Scruff, causing the cream wolf to let out a pained yelp.  
Jethro growls "Who told you this!?"  
He narrows his eyes at his Mate "The young wolves we were rabbit hunting with"  
He sighs "Let him explain his side Tony...besides he isn't a threat"  
Tony snarls but at the blue eyed glare, he releases him with a sharp nip to the rump as he stalks over to the grey wolf.  
Jethro waits until Tony sits down beside him before turning to the other wolf "Are you a pup killer?"  
Kori lowers his gaze "It's true that I killed Silkas pups...but only as revenge for my Mate" he flattens his ears at the angry snarl from the russet wolf before continuing "I have regretted it ever since" he looks up into the blue gaze "I should never have taken my anger out on his innocent pups...and I promise you that I am no threat to yours"  
Jethro nods "I think he is telling the truth Tony"  
Tony snarls and steps forward as he barks "Piss Off!"  
Kori flattens his ears "I...I can't! I...I won't survive long on my own without...without Clan!"  
He shrugs as he attempts to push his Mate further into the Den "Not my problem"  
Jethro looks into the pleading jade eyes and holds his ground "We can't leave him to die" he turns to his Mate "I believe him Tony"  
The russet wolf huffs as he spots the determination and flatten his ears in annoyance while scuffing the ground with his paw "You can rescue every wolf we come across...we have Simon, Ray, Monick and Leanne at home...and now we have Larka and Fell"  
He smirks "Tony...I meant let him rest and heal, I said nothing about him joining our Pack"  
He growls but then sighs as he glances at the cowering cream wolf "Fine! You can stay until you are well again...but if you harm my family in anyway" he narrows his eyes with a deep growl "I will rip out your throat where you stand!"  
Kori whimpers at the very real threat and nods "Yes Alpha"  
Tony slowly nods back and picks up the sleeping bundles of fur before placing them onto his Mates back "This way...I hid my kill" with that he pushes Jethro to walk ahead of himself as he keeps Kori away from his Mate but allows him to follow them.

Jethro smirks as he feels the cubs awakening on his back and he gently lowers himself to the ground before nosing them off him with his muzzle "Come on you two, Tonys caught dinner" he chuckles at the way their small ears prick up and he turns to his Mate, who beings sharing out the fully grown Stag before curling his tail around the both of them.  
Larka pauses at the sight of a skinny cream wolf and she bares her small teeth at him while pressing closer to the grey belly fur "Stranger! Watch out!"  
Fell looks up and hides behind his fluffed out Sister as he gazes up at the grey wolf "Jet?"  
Jethro glances down and gives them both a comforting lick "This is Kori and he shall be staying with us until he is well once more"  
She turns to face him in confusion "He Clan...er...Pack?"  
He shakes his head "No" he glances up as Tony drops some wood infront of him  
"Here you go"  
Jethro nods and shifts forms, sighing as he notes the way Tony places himself in the middle to keep Kori back and away. He shakes his head as he starts a fire and once the flame starts, he nods to his Mate who begins to share out the meal between the five of them.  
Tony keeps watch of the skinny wolf as moves the pups to the other side of them before rubbing himself against his Mates back, in a 'He's Mine' gesture as he rubs his Scent on him and then sniffs the mans skin to check that the Scent is strong enough.  
Jethro chuckles at the feeling and gently pushes the wet nose away "Come on...your pieces are done"  
He nods and shifts forms while aiming a deep growl in Kori's direction as he tugs Jethro into his lap while using his free hand to eat the meat.  
He rolls his eyes at the possessive move and sighs while shaking his head as he finishes cooking his own meal and begins eating it.  
Once finished, Tony licks at his Mates neck and begins to grind himself against him "I want to Mate with you"  
Jethro shakes his head "No Tony...I don't feel comfortable Mating infront of our cubs...aswell as a stranger"  
He growls but at the glare, he lets out a huff "I need to Claim you"  
He moves out of the hold before shifting back into wolf "Once we are home, back in America...you can" with that he picks up the drowsy cubs and places them onto his back, smirking as they fall instantly asleep, before waiting until Tony buries the skeleton of the Stag and then leads the way back to the Den with Tony staying close behind and Kori bringing up the rear.


	17. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white Alpha returns

A week has passed since the cream wolf has joined them and Tony is pleased that he keeps his distance from his Mate and pups. He turns his head as Jethro begins to waken and smirks "Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
Jethro smirks back "Hey yourself" he lets out a big yawn "How is Pack?"  
Tony sighs "Larka and Fell are putting on weight...and so are you"  
The grey wolfs ears prick up as he glances at himself "I am?"  
He nods "Yup" with that he prods him with his paw "Fat"  
Jethro narrows his eyes before bopping Tony on the nose with his own paw "You're the one who keeps feeding me"  
Tony yaps and wiggles his rear before playfully pouncing on his Mate, being careful not to crush their pups in the process.  
He yaps back and gets a mouthful of the russet fur before tugging it. He chuckles at the yelp his actions cause but then squeaks in shock as Tony flattens himself ontop of him.  
The russet wolf covers his Mates smaller frame before leaning down "You yield?"  
Jethro squeezes his muzzle out from beneath his Mate and states "Never!"  
Tony chuckles and goes to speak but ends up getting pounced on by two bundles of fur  
"We will save you Jet!"  
"Yeah Jet!"  
Jethro chuckles as he listens to the cubs trying to 'save' him.  
Tony playfully growls and slips sideways, off his Mate, as their cubs push at him "You got me" with that he pretends to be dead.  
Larka pauses and flattens her ears "Tony?" as she gets no reply, she turns to the grey wolf and wails "We killed him!"  
Fell stops tugging the russet fur and bounds away from the wolf, to hide behind his Sister while flattening his ears in distress "We didn't mean too!"  
Jethro chuckles "He isn't dead, he's just playing" he stands and shakes out his pelt before snuggling against his Mate "Aren't you Tony?" as he gets no answer, he narrows his eyes before leaning down...he pauses and with a smirk, he clamps his jaws over the bushy tail.

Tony yelps and tears his tail away "What was that for!?"  
Jethro smirks "You were ignoring me and freaking out the pups" with that he watches as they pounce onto his Mate while wagging their small tails.  
Kori watches and flattens his ears in sadness as he fears Tony will get rid of him when he notices that he is better. He sighs in regret at seeing the happy family and misses his Mate even more at times like this.  
Tony shakes his pelt free of the cubs as he mounts his Mates back, wanting to Mate with him but pauses at the deep growl and whines "Jethro..."  
The grey wolf shakes his head as he slips out from beneath him "No Tony...I will not Mate in this form!" with that he walks out of their Den, with the cubs following close behind. Once outside he looks around but pauses as he notes movement in the distance, he rears back onto his hindlegs and flattens his ears in distress as he spots Silka leading a party of wolves that are headed for their Den. He quickly yaps, getting Larka and Fell to follow him as he runs back inside "Tony! White Alpha and around ten others headed this way"  
Tonys head snaps up and he growls "I knew it! He was just waiting until he was well again!" he turns to face the cream wolf "Are you Pack?"  
Kori nods and stands "I-I want to join!"  
He nods "Help protect my Mate and cubs and you will"  
Jethro gazes outside and comes up with an idea "Those foothold traps...I can set them around the Den"  
Tony whines "I don't want you getting hurt" he cringes slightly at the iced glare he receives  
"I'm a Marine Tony...I can handle myself" with that he bolts out of the Den and to the area which he found the traps. He switches forms and begins to carefully collect them, pausing as he notes his slightly round stomach "He's right...you have become fat" he quickly runs back and buries them around the Den, in strategic places, before looking up to see how far the group is. His eyes widen in shock as he spots another Pack meet up from the other side, lead by a big blonde wolf and he quickly shifts forms before running back inside the Den "Tony! The wolves from the other Pack are joining the white Alpha!!"  
Kori's head snaps up "The Prophecy! It has become true...the Clans are joining forces because of the man-wolf"  
Jethro runs over to the cowering cubs and pushes them deeper within the Den "The traps are set...but there are more wolves" he pauses "About thirty now"  
Tony cringes and tries to think "We will become trapped if we stay here...but the cubs are more at risk outside"  
Kori steps forward "The Den may have another exit?"  
At Tonys look, Jethro nods "I will check" with that he yaps at the pups to follow him.

He sighs in relief before barking back to his Mate "There's a small exit...we could escape through here" he goes quiet as he hears footsteps and his eyes widen in shock as a burgundy muzzle pokes through the hole before starting to dig. He growls and lashes out with his paws, causing the wolf to retreat out with a yelp of pain.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tonys head snaps in the direction but he calms when he hears Jethros growl "We are surrounded" he looks at the entrance as pained yelps echo through the wind at the same time he hears the metal jaws of the traps slamming shut. He steps up beside Kori and nods "You are Pack...now you can take your revenge on the Bastard"  
Kori smirks as he gets ready to attack "I was his Beta...along with his best attack wolf, I am looking forward to ending his Life for my new Pack"  
The russet wolf brings himself up to his full height and as soon as a muzzle appears, he attacks.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro snarls as more muzzles appear and he keeps his cubs out of reach as he sinks his jaws over a black one while scratching along a brown one (There's too many!) he jumps back with a yelp as teeth sink into his tail and he tears himself free before blocking the path to his cubs "Fuck off!"  
The wolves push through and the blonde Alpha manages to enter only to be set upon by a pissed grey wolf  
"Get Lost! I will not allow you to harm them!"  
The blonde wolf yelps and tries to get the upper hand only to watch in shock as the grey wolf changes forms.  
Jethro growls and snaps the wolfs neck in a clean break, killing the creature in one move before glaring at the others who pause in horror at the sight of their Alpha being killed in one strike. He snarls while baring his teeth as he shifts back and runs at them.  
The wolves tuck their tails between their legs with yelps of fear before turning around and running away in retreat.  
Jethro pants and snorts in disgust at the sight, before turning back to the cubs "It's Safe...come on out"  
Larka leads her Brother past the dead wolf and up to Jethro. She looks at him in awe "That...that was incredible"  
He smirks and begins to groom them "No-one threatens my cubs"  
She goes to speak but ends up squeaking in shock at the sight of the white Alpha.  
Jethro quickly places himself over them while baring his teeth in an angry snarl "Go away Silka...I don't want to kill you"  
The white Alpha laughs "You? You kill me?"  
He brings himself up to his full height "Yes...like I have done to the blonde Alpha"  
Silkas eyes widen slightly as he spots the dead body and he growls before smirking "With Ciron dead...I can have both Clans"  
Jethro notes the way the other wolves turn to each other in shock at the statement but he does the mistake of looking in the direction of Tonys pained yelp and in doing so, he exposes his throat to the white Alpha who uses the distraction to his advantage and pounces for the kill.


	18. Silka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro finds out the real reason behind Silka wanting him

Tony growls as a big black wolf bursts in and he lets out a shout of pain as he feels his rib snapping under the weight.  
Kori growls and attacks the wolf who has hurt his Alpha "Get Lost Jared, your Alpha is dead"  
Jared pauses "Ciron is dead!?"  
He nods "Take your Pack home...and join the Clans in peace"  
He glares at him and then nods as he realises that he speaks the truth "You will have until the sixth moon to leave this country...if not, we will kill you"  
Kori turns to Tony and at the russet wolfs nod, he agrees "Yes"  
Jared holds up his tail and leaves the two wolves as he tips his head back to call all the members of the Clans.  
Tony sighs in relief "Thank God...I don't think we would have standed much more of a chance"  
Kori nods and collapses on the ground beside him "Me neither"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro snarls and tries to fend off the white Alpha, he notices the way the other wolves look up at a howl before running off and leaving them. He cringes (Good news is that it's just him to fight...bad news, he is winning) at that thought, he decides to use the same technique and shifts forms as he grabs the white fur in an attempt to break his neck but watches in shock as the wolf also transforms into man and roughly pins him beneath him.  
Silka laughs at the shock and leans forward "You're not the only halfbreed...I also was man before wolf but unlike you, I'm better at both" his head snaps up as the cubs go to attack him and he lashes out, knocking them unconscious in the process.  
Jethro growls and goes to move but stills as he feels the Alphas erection by his entrance  
"It is said that when to halfbreeds Mate, they will unleash a force that will let them take over the World...why else did you think I wanted to create another halfbreed?"  
He snarls as he twists his hips away "Fuck Off! I'm Tonys and no-one other than him will take me!"  
Silka laughs "That temperamental wolf!? The only reason he beat me was due to that human move I wasn't aware of!" he kicks the mans legs open and pins him in place "Now keep still as this will hurt"  
Jethro snarls as he feels him lining up, he tries to get free but is held fast and he turns his head away in shame at being unable to stop him.  
"Submit to me Jethro"  
He growls "Never! I will only Submit to Tony and no other man or wolf!"  
Silka growls and goes to push in, only for his head to snap up as he is pounced by two wolves of russet and cream fur. He tries to fend off both attacks by shifting forms but is no match for the aggression and soon ends up losing his life in the struggle.

Jethro scrambles up and shifts back to wolf as he runs over to his cubs, yapping in distress as neither of them move. He glances at his Mate, who is currently tearing the white Alphas body apart and barks to get his attention.  
Tonys head snaps up and he spits out the lump of flesh as he runs over to his panicked Mate "You ok Jethro!?"  
He shakes his head as he noses their cubs "They are hurt...and I don't know what to do!"  
Kori looks up from his dismembering and flattens his ears "They dead?"  
Tony shakes his head "No, just severely hurt" he turns to the grey wolf "I don't know what to do...we have no Doctors and such"  
Jethro looks up "Duck! He could help...I can't let them die, Tony!"  
He sighs and turns to watch the cream wolf disembowel the white Alpha "That's enough Kori...he is dead, leave him to rot"  
Kori looks up with his bloodstained face and nods "I have taken revenge for my Mate...I'm at Peace" he trots over "What has a waterfowl got to do with making the cubs better?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Duck, Doctor Donald Mallard...a member of my Human Pack" with that he turns to Tony "He is the only one who can help us!"  
Tony flattens his ears with a whine "I don't know...we didn't leave on good terms Jethro"  
He growls as he wraps the unconscious bundles of fur around his busy tail "They will not die, Tony!!" he doesn't understand why...but he feels even more protective than normal and he leans down to lick at the black and white fur "I...I can't lose them Tony"  
He nods and winces as he moves closer but pauses as Jethro bares his teeth at him. He frowns in confusion as he lets out a whine while pawing the ground "Jethro?"  
Jethro snaps out of his aggression and lets out a whine in return "Sorry...I just can't lose another Family"  
Tony nods and slowly moves closer "Lets get a move on, out of this area"  
Kori nods and rubs himself in the snow, to remove Silkas blood from his pelt "There's a Village in the West...maybe you can contact your Human Pack there?"  
Jethro stands and places the cubs onto his back "Lets head that way, I can call Abbys Lab and she can tell me if Ducks there" with that he leads the other to wolves in that direction.

He leaves Tony and Kori in the shadows, guarding the cubs as he enters the Village.  
Jethro pauses as he finds a pair of trousers and changes forms to put them on as he checks for a mobile. He hears noises and ducks into a doorway, turning as the door is unlocked and enters. As he turns the corner, he finds two men asleep and cocks his head to one side as he reconises them as the two men they saved from the plane...Fred and Jim.   
Jethro slowly approaches and Scents the air in cautiousness before stopping as he spots a mobile on the side. He inches his way closer and just as his fingers wrap around the slim piece of plastic before he picks it up, he stills as he spots Jims eyes staring at him in shock  
"Blue Eyes!?"


	19. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro calls Abby for help

Jethro just stares at the man who stares back at him  
"You are aren't you! The men talk about wolves that are men...I can tell my your eyes that you are him! You are the wolf who saved mine and Freds life!"  
He glances at the mobile before nodding "I am...but I...I need your phone" he turns to look outside "My Pack is in danger and I need to call a friend"  
Jim nods and hesitantly reaches out to touch him only to still at a deep growl.  
Jethros head snaps up "Tony! No, I'm coming and he is no threat!"  
Jim gives the growling wolf a nervous smile "Hey M/ Russet268...it's good to see that you are well" he turns to the blue eyed man "Take the phone, it's the least I can do as you saved our lives"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he limps over to drag his Mate outside and he roughly pushes him towards Kori and their pups.  
Jethro sighs at the possessiveness he spots in his Mates bristling fur and shakes his head as he makes his way over to Kori "Are they any better?"  
Kori looks up and sadly shakes his head "No...they became cold so I wrapped them in my tail" with that he glances down "I don't know how long they will last"  
He whines as he picks them up before standing "Lets move away from here...I don't want us to risk getting caught by the Villagers" he walks over to Tony and gets onto his back while holding their pups close "I'm not going to lose them"  
Tony turns his head and licks his Mates cheek "You will call Duck and he will fix them...I just hope he will not be as unfriendly as last time we met"Jethro rolls his eyes "You banned him from entering the house and then when to attack him! What did you expect Tony?" he sighs as he glances down at the two unconscious bodies in his arms "Lets go"  
He nods and barks at Kori before bounding off into the woods as he tries to get more distance between them and the other wolves i the Pack that Jared now runs.

The russet wolf turns his head as he feels a tug and slows down "Now?"  
Jethro nods and carefully places the cubs onto his Mates back as he presses the number for Abbys Lab  
"Abby McGees Lab, You are on the Air!"  
He smirks "Hey Abs...I need your help"  
Silence greets him before he hears a squeal "Oh My God Gibbs!! It's been two years!! Your Arrest Warrant was cancelled! Why didn't you return?"  
He sighs as he runs his fingers through the russet coat "I'm happy with Tony...you lot never liked him, what with Kate and Ziva saying it was Rape along with Ducks dislike" he pauses "Is...is Duck still there?"  
"Yeah Bossman he is still here...Kate isn't, she got killed by a Sniper a year ago...Ziva took it rough and has returned to Tel Aviv to her Dad"  
Jethro shakes his head as he glances at his pups "I need Ducks help...I've got pups that are severely hurt...can you get him here?"  
He hears buttons on the keyboard click before a "We can be there in nine hours"  
He frowns "We?"  
Laughter greets him down the line "Myself, Timmy and Duck"  
Jethro turns as Tony wags his tail and barks, he smirks "I think Tony likes that idea, Abby"  
"Good! I can tell you my news when we meet you, see you soon" with that the line goes dead.  
Tony heads over to Kori and places his cubs onto the cream wolf "Look after them while we hunt"  
Kori nods as he hides himself into the shadows with the precious bundles "Yes Alpha"  
Jethro chuckles as Tony grabs a mouthful if his trousers and tugs him away "I'm coming! I'm coming!" with that they head off.

He watches the power in his Mates frame as Tony takes down the Stag. He smiles as he stretches himself out on the ground but pauses as Tony sits on his back while nuzzling his neck.  
Tony moves his muzzle down the toned skin before growling and ripping away the trousers that cover his Mate.  
Jethro chuckles at the display but quickly sobers up as Tony mounts him before suddenly entering him. He snarls as he shifts into wolf and turns his head as he attempts to bite his Mate but stills as teeth clamp down on his Scruff "You Never...Ever Mate with me in Man and you in Wolf!" his growl deepens as he feels Tony climax and once he is free, he turns and rips the russet wolfs ear.  
Tony yelps in pain and backs away "I...I couldn't help myself...you're too tempting Jethro and after what Silka tried to do...I had to Claim you"  
The grey wolf bares his teeth "I told you! I cannot Mate in wolf!"  
He looks at him before shifting to man "I'm Sorry Jethro"  
Jethro snarls but feels his temper disappear at the look of guilt and sighs as he shifts to man "Tony, I do not like how it feels...if you needed to Mate this bad, then why didn't you say something?"  
Tony whines "I did! You kept turning me down! The Alpha inside has wanted to Mate with you since we left Silkas Pack...but you kept on turning me away" he slowly moves forward and licks the mans neck "I need to Mate Jethro...I need the control and peace of mind it grants me"  
He sighs and shakes his head before turning around, so he is on his hands and knees "Go on then but only as man"  
The Alpha yaps and quickly enters his Mate before wrapping his arms around his waist as he lets himself fall backwards taking his Mate by surprise.  
Jethro yelps in shock as he gets dragged backwards and impaled on Tonys hard cock. When he gets his breathing under control, he glances over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at the smirking green ones "Not funny Tony"  
Tony chuckles as he runs his fingers down the muscular back before pressing them against Jethros entrance "You going to move? Or am I going to do all the hard work?"  
He growls but smirks as he tightens up his muscles to pull a strangled whine from his cocky Mate "You were saying?"  
He paws his back as he jerks his hips as much as he can "Please Jethro...move!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he slowly begins to rock while stroking himself "We need to finish up and get back to our cubs"  
Tony frantically nods as he thrusts up at every downstroke "It's not going to be long....now?"  
He nods as his body trembles "Now!" he tips his head back as he howls out his completion and is soon followed by Tony. Once he can move, he gets off and shifts forms"Come on...lets take the Stag back to Kori before resting as we've got around seven to eight hours until they arrive"  
Tony nods as he shifts forms "Yes, I am looking forward to seeing young Tim again"  
He sighs "I just want the cubs well again" with that he heads off not noticing the worried look on the russet wolfs face as the wind changes direction to send his Scent over to his Mate.


	20. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gets a shock

Jethro growls as Tony keeps sniffing his rear and as his Mate goes to do it again, he turns and sharply nips his foreleg "Fuck off!"  
Tony yelps and flattens his ears "I can't help myself...you smell different"  
He bares his teeth in an angry snarl but lifts his head as he hears a familiar howl on the breeze "Is that?"  
The russet wolf yaps in excitement as he rears back onto his hindlegs before tipping his head back to return the howl.  
Jethro smirks, his anger forgotten, as he joins his Mate in calling their old Pack-Mate but he pauses as he hears another howl that he doesn't recognize alongside Tims. He stands and places the cubs onto his back before beckoning Kori closer "Come and meet Tim"  
Kori nervously paws the ground "What about Man? You said a Duck is there?"  
The grey wolf chuckles and trots over to tug him in the direction of the howls "It will be fine...Duck will check on the cubs and hopefully Abby will be able to take us back Home" at the way the cream wolf flattens his ears, he rolls his eyes "I mean all of us...Tony, you, me and Larka with Fell" he turns to smile at his Mate "We are Pack!"  
Tony trots up to the cream wolfs other side as he guides his Pack into the direction of Tims howl "You have proven yourself a worthy Member of our Pack"  
Kori smiles while wagging his tail "I have?"  
Jethro nods "You fought beside us and saved me from Silka as well as mine and Tonys pups"  
Tony licks the cream ear "You are Pack and we are honoured for you to join us"  
Kori smiles as he holds his head up proud "We Pack?" at the other two wolves nods, he yaps in excitement as he bounds forward "What are we waiting for!?"  
Jethro chuckles and when he spots Tonys eyes gleam, he smirks "Go on, I'll follow"  
Tony barks before running up to the excited cream wolf and begins a game of chase.  
He shakes his head at the overgrown pups as he follows his Pack members.

Tony stops at the sight of the sandy wolf and barks in happiness as he rushes over to rub himself against him "Tim!" he pulls back and lickes his ears and muzzle "It's been too long!"  
Tim chuckles at his Alpha and returns the gesture while wagging his tail "Alpha! I have missed you so much!" his head turns as he hears footsteps and he barks as he rushes over to the grey wolf "Jethro?"  
Jethro chuckles as he gently passes Kori the pups "Hey Tim...it's me"  
The sandy wolf barks before pouncing on him "You are wolf!"  
He yaps and playfully tugs at the sandy fur before stilling as he catches sight of a black and tan she-wolf. He lets go of Tim and slowly approaches her "I know you...don't I?"  
She smiles as her green eyes light up and she begins bouncing on the spot "It's me Bossman!!"  
Jethros eyes widen in shock "Abs?" as she nods, he lets out a bark before rushing over to rub himself against her "You are wolf! Like me!"  
Abby smiles before pouncing onto her friend "Yup, it was an accident like yours...only my first change happened in the safety of my Flat instead of Duckys Lab"  
He stills as he glances around "Where is Duck?" he turns around as he hears his old friends voice  
"Here Jethro" he slowly makes his way over "I'm just getting over the shock of being carried by young Timothy"  
The grey wolf barks before running over and pushing Ducky down into the snow as he wags his tail while licking his face "I've missed you!"  
Ducky chuckles as he tries to push his excited friend away "Jethro, please!" he sighs as the wolf pulls away "I know that you are excited as I, but try to remember that I am an old man now"  
Jethro whines and goes to answer only to jump in shock as he feels two noses pressed against his rear. He growls as he spins and sits down in the snow "What are you doing!?"  
Tim glances at Tony as he asks "Have you Mated with Jethro?" at the way he rolls his eyes, he sighs "I mean in wolf?"  
Tony frowns "Yes...I believe three times"  
Abby gasps before walking around her friend "Oh My God, Gibbs!"  
Jethro flattens his ears as she looks at him from every angle and he lets out a nervous growl "What?"  
Tim shakes his head as he answers "You have cubs"  
Tony rolls his eyes "Yes, that is why Jethro called you"  
The sandy wolf huffs "No...I meant, Jethro is carrying your pups...he is pregnant"

Jethro freezes and goes to speak only to yelp in shock as Tony barrels into him before licking him all over. He snaps out of his shock as he pushes his Mate away "Get off me Tony, I'm not pregnant...I can't be" he turns to look at the old man "Can I Duck?"  
Ducky shrugs "I'm afraid I can't answer that at the moment, however I could do a test to check"  
The grey wolf nods and squeezes his smaller frame out from beneath Tony before trotting over to Kori "Can you check these two over? They got attacked by an Alpha...I can't have their deaths on my conscience"  
Kori nervously growls as the man approaches and he shuffles away with the cubs "You sure Jethro? He is Man"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Yes, it is fine as he is Pack" with that he shifts forms and picks up the cubs before handing over the white one "This is Larka, with her Brother Fell"  
Ducky chuckles at the names "I take it you did enjoy those books you read"  
He gives him a smile "Yeah Duck...it got me out out of my Depression when I was separated from Tony"  
Tony whines as he runs over and shifts forms before wrapping his arms around his waist from behind while nuzzling his neck "I will never allow us to become separated again!"  
Jethro sighs as he feels Tonys erection against his rear "Later Tony"  
He growls but accepts the scolding as he looks over his Mates shoulder while refusing to let go of him "Are they ok?"  
Duck sighs as he looks over the small body "Have they woken up since the trauma?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah...but they didn't make any sense before drifting off again into unconsciousness"  
He nods as he gently feels around the white cubs head, stopping at the whine of pain and nods "She has severe concussion" he looks up "You need to wake her every hour to check on her condition and to make sure it doesn't get worse"  
Tony whines as he takes Larka back while his Mate hands over Fell "She'll be ok?"  
Duck gives him a sad smile "She should as long as you check on her...I believe you heal faster than the average person" at the mans nod, he sighs in relief "Then she should be fine"  
Jethro smiles as he takes his cub from his Mate "Thank God...I was so worried!" he looks up "What about Fell?"  
He sighs as he looks down at the small black cub and cringes as he feels around "He has a skull fracture...and I am guessing a severe concussion aswell" he stills at a pitch pitched squeal of pain his actions cause followed quickly by three low deep growls "Right...he needs veterinary help"  
Tony growls "How!? We can exactly ask a vet to check on him!!"  
Ducky sighs "I know a few in England that would help with no questions asked...but he is in no fit state for flying and the same for her"  
Jethro turns to glance at his Mate "We need their help Tony...we have no choice unless we let them die!"  
Tony growls but nods "Lets go then" with that he steps back and shifts forms "Get on my back with our cubs"  
He nods and smiles as he spots Tim doing the same with Duck while Abby carries Duckys bag. He turns "Come on Kori, you're coming too" he turns to face Duck "Can this Vet friend of yours check if I'm carrying cubs"  
Ducky nods "Yes, he is the best in the Industry and is a mighty fine chess player"  
Jethro chuckles as he hooks his legs securely around the russet wolfs waist before grabbing a handful of his fur while holding the injured pups close "Lets go then...head West Tony"  
The russet wolf nods as he leads the Pack in the direction of help while bursting with excitement at the idea of having pups with his Mate.


	21. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky has problems and so does Jethro

Doctor Donald Mallard is normally a patient man...but even his temper can be put to the test with the border control people "Look! I have to severely injured wolf cubs that need the veterinary help of Noel Davis!"  
The mans eyes widen slightly "The "Second Chance' Vet?"  
He nods "Yes, the very same! Now if you do not give me the papers....they will die!" he spots the indecision and sighs "Ok, let me go and get them, for you to see and then you can decide?"  
The man nods "Yeah, that and the papers you have"  
Ducky rolls his eyes as he heads back to his friends to see if they have had any better luck.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro growls at his Mate as he attempts to get him dressed "Keep still Tony!"  
Tony snarls in return as he tries to get away "I don't like them!"  
"Tough! You will need clothes!" with that he pulls back and slaps his hands away "Keep them on!"  
He growls as he tugs at the skin tight green shirt "It's too tight!!" he suddenly stops as he Scents his Mates arousal and turns to face him while cocking his head "Why are you aroused?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Are you serious!?" at the confused look, he sighs as he gestures towards him "You are wearing demin jeans that shape your arse perfectly and wearing a skin tight green silk shirt that highlights the green of your eyes...you are as sexy as hell!"  
Tony glances down at himself "These make you aroused?" at the Scent becomes stronger, he smirks as he prowls forward to crowd his Mate against the wall before leaning forward to lick a path up his neck to nibble along his ear.  
He lets out a deep groan as he bares his neck while reaching up to stroke along the fabric. A whimper escapes his throat as Tony rubs a leg along the front of his tented slacks and he can't stop himself from humping his leg like a dog in heat.  
He growls as the musky Scent deepens and he burrows his hands under the baggy top, to stroke along the slightly round belly "I want to take you Jethro"  
Jethro nods as he unzips Tonys jeans before dropping his slacks and turns around to brace himself against the wall "Be quick and try not to get anything on the clothes!"  
Tony growls as he buries himself deep within his Mate and begins a fast tempo, groaning in delight as Jethro pushes back to meet him at every thrust.  
He widens his stance further and leans down while tilting his hips to allow the hard cock within him to go deeper. He feels his orgasm approaching but whines as Tony pinches the base of his cock, to stop his climax at the same time he feels wet heat explode in him and teeth sinking into his shoulder "Tony!?"  
He waits until he has his breath back before pulling out and kneeling down while refusing to let his grip go of his Mates cock. He smirks as he runs his tongue along his entrance and chuckles at the yelp of shock.  
Jethro whines as he tries to pull away from the grip and the wonderful tongue "Please Tony...let me cum!"  
Tony chuckles "I'm following your Order" with that he uses his tongue as and enema to remove his cum from his Mates rear while enjoying the deep musky Scent. Once every drop has gone, along with Jethro trembling with need after his little orgasms, he slowly turns him around and swallows the leaking red cock.  
He lets out a bark of arousal before reaching down to tug him closer as he forces his cock deeper into his Mates throat, he whines as Tony keeps hold of him and lets out a needy growl "Please...?"  
He smirks around his mouthful and lets go as he swallows.  
Jethro tips his head back and howls as his climax shoots through him, he goes to collapse but sighs as strong arms catch him.  
Tony chuckles as he sorts out his own and his Mates clothes before picking him up "Lets find the others"  
He nods as he tries to get his heartrate back to normal.

Abby smirks as she spots Tony carrying her friend and bounces over "We're ready and I've sorted our passes...Ducks talking to his Vet friend at the moment to get the papers for the pups"  
Tony nods as he gently looks his Mate to the ground "Where's Tim and Kori?"  
She gestures towards the town "Getting food and other bits we need with the Duckman" with that she picks up a pet carrier "Larka seems better but is rather tired...but Fell doesn't look good"  
Jethro takes the carrier from her and sighs "This is all my fault...I should have checked that the coast is clear before calling them out from the relative safety of the Den"  
Tony whines as he rubs himself against his back "It wasn't your fault!! Myself and Kori should have gotten to you sooner" he leans forward to nuzzle his neck "Stop blaming yourself"  
He sighs and nods as he turns to glance in the direction of where the rest of their Pack has gone "Lets find the others"  
Abby bounces forward and hooks arms with the two men before kissing their cheeks "Timmy should be back soon...." she bites her bottom lip as she looks up into the blue eyes "He really misses you both along with Simon and Ray...and I was wondering that when we get back home...if I..er we..."  
Tony chuckles "You are both Welcome to join Pack" with that he leans down and sniffs her ears before licking her cheek, smirking at the jealous growl from his Mate.  
Jethro narrows his eyes "What about Work?"  
Abby sighs as they start to head to the others "Kates dead...Zivas left, Duckys Retired and Jimmys married" she looks up into the ice blue "When you left, the Team broke...when I became wolf, we decided to try and find you both...but" she shrugs "We had no idea where to look or even what direction to head in"  
Tony gives her a sad chuckle "It took me forever to find Jethro, I found him with his Father"  
She snaps her head towards him and glares before punching his arm "You never told me your Dad was still alive!"  
Jethro winces at the hurt her words cause "He's not...he died, but we became friends once more before it was too late"  
Abby blinks away the tears as she flings her arms around him "I'm Sorry Bossman!! I never knew"  
He nods as he kisses her cheek "Yeah Abs...I never told anyone about him" he sighs "We live in the wooden mountain area in Stillwater and you and Tim are Welcome to join us"  
Tony frowns "I thought you no longer wanted to live as wolf?"  
Jethro smirks "Someones got to look after Larka and Fell" he glances down at his stomach and gently strokes it "I'm not sure about how I feel if the Vet says I'm expecting...but I think it would be nice for our cubs to meet our others"  
Tony yaps and tugs him into hug "Are you sure?" as he feels him nod, he leans down and takes his lips in his own before pulling away "Lets get a move on and find the others before heading to England to see this Vet" with that he takes Jethros and Abbys hand as he tugs them into the crowds to find his Pack.


	22. At The Vets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack meets Noel

They finally make it to England and Jethro breathes out a sigh of relief as the Vet manages to produce the Papers to stop the Border Control from taking his cubs away.  
Ducky smiles as he tugs his old friend into a hug "Noel! It is so good to see you again...it has been too long"  
Noel grins as he returns the hug "Duck-myster! I can't believe it is you in the flesh!" he quickly glances around and spots the group of people "Are these the...'Special People' you were on about?"  
Duck gives him a small nod before stating "Lets take this somewhere less public now, shall we?"  
Jethro nods and takes the pet carrier from the men before following the Vet to his car, only to pause at the sight of the small ve vehicle We're not going to get seven people in that! It's only a five seater"  
Duck pauses at the sight and then sighs "It could hold two in wolf at the back" he turns to the group "Who are the two smallest wolves?"  
Abby bounces forward while raising her hand "Me! Me because I'm female!"  
He chuckles at he excitement and opens the door to allow her some privacy to get undressed and change before turning to the four men "And the other?"  
Jethro huffs as he passes the cubs to his Mate "That will be me Duck...I think it's due to me not being full wolf" with that he gets into the back and copies Abby. He lets out a bark, once he is finished and wags his tail as he is handed his pups.  
Tony whines at the sight of his Mate in wolf and wants to join him but turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder  
"Keep it together Alpha...we need to stay in human form" with that he opens the rear door and gets in, followed quickly by an anxious Tony and a nervous Kori while Noel gets into the drivers seat, leaving Ducky the front passenger seat.  
Abby bounces and begins to groom the grey pelt, ignoring Tonys jealous growl as she relaxes into the motions.  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he curls his frame around the injured pups "Everything should be fine now...Noel will fix you both up and then we can figure out how to get home" he smirks as he feels Abby curling around him and he watches the scenery pass as Noel drives.

Tony growls and once they arrive, he climbs over Tim and quickly heads to get his Mate free only to snarl as the door refuses to open.  
Ducky shakes his head "Anthony! You can't release Jethro, not yet"  
Jethro looks at his frantic Mate and barks to calm him down.  
Noel sighs as the commotion attracts the Security men and he quickly picks up the spare leads and collars sets that he has incase of emergency. He smiles "Hey Rob...I've just got a frantic Owner that is worried about his dog"  
Rob narrows his eyes as he glances into the rear windscreen "That grey one looks more wolf to me"  
He quickly thinks and smiles "It's an Alaskan Malamute crossed with a Border Collie, but he does have a wolf-like appearance" with that he opens the back and gives them an apologetic look as he places the collars around their necks.  
Jethro glares at his Mate and picks up the lead, by his mouth, to pass it to him before nodding to Kori and Duck.  
Tony huffs as he hands Larka to Kori and passes Fell to Duck before taking the degrading leash.  
Tim sighs as he does the same with Abby but chuckles as she jumps up onto her rear legs while wagging her tail in excitement "Hey Abs"  
Rob watches the goings on and turns to Noel "Whose are the pups?"  
Noel hides his cringe "These are the Parents but Tony will keep them"  
Tony looks up and narrows his eyes but turns as he feels a tug and huffs as his Mate ends up taking him for a walk.  
The Vet smirks and then says his goodbye as he runs up to catch up with them before leading the way to his Surgery.

Jethro waits until they are safely out of view before shifting back into man and quickly gets dressed "Can you help them?"  
Noel looks up from his assessment and nods "Yeah I should be able to save him, she on the other hand is fine and should wake up soon" with that he picks up the black cub and walks out.  
Jethro quickly grabs Tony and tugs him over "Let him take him"  
Tony growls as he wants to follow "He has taken my pup!" but he calms as he is enveloped into a hug and he nuzzles his Mates neck.  
Abby barks and wags her tail in excitement as she spots the ultrasound machine "Guys look!!"  
Ducky chuckles at the bouncy wolf and gestures to his old friend "Would you mind changing back?" at the unsure look, he turns to the black and tan she wolf "Abigail, would you care to show Jethro what to do?"  
She nods and jumps up on the machine before laying on her back with her legs spread out "Ready Duckman!"  
Jethro huffs "It isn't the same Duck..."  
Tim smirks as he walks over "You are wrong Jethro" he softly strokes the thick fur "She is expecting"  
Abby yaps and licks her Mates hand "Yup! We decided to start a family!"  
Tony rubs himself against the members of his Pack in excitement "More pups!!!"  
Jethro shakes himself out of the shock and turns to glance at the machine as he hears two heartbeats "Abs...?"  
She looks up and yaps at him, wagging her tail as he cautiously approaches her "We both are going to bring new lives into the world!"  
He feels his panic starting but pushes it away as he strips and shifts forms. He nervously climbs up onto the table and gets into the same position as Abby was in (This isn't happening!)  
Tony moves closer as he Scents his Mates fear and watches as Ducky places the object on the grey wolfs belly.  
Jethro feels his heart stop as he hears the echo of two hearts within him and he turns to look at the screen in panic "I...I can't-" he jumps at the sound of Tonys bark and he flattens his ears in distress as he pulls away.  
Duck quickly moves out of the way of the panicked wold and watches in shock as Jethro runs into the corner "Jethro?"  
Tony frowns at the panic he spots in the blue eyes and moves to head over only to freeze at the deep growl that is aimed in his direction. He lets out a whine as he tries to move closer but jumps back in shock as the grey wolf snaps at him, only just missing his hand by an inch "Jethro!? Why are you behaving this way?"  
Jethro snarls as he tucks his tail between his legs while keeping his ears flat "I...I don't want you to touch me!" he presses himself closer into the corner "T-This is all your fault! I told you it didn't feel right Mating in wolf form!"  
Abby hesitantly moves closer and at the growl, she lowers herself to the ground as she crawls over "Gibbs?" when she reaches him, she whines at the slight tremors of shock that rack his frame and she slowly lifts her head to lick at his muzzle while wagging her tail.  
He calms slightly at the sight and licks her muzzle before looking at his Mate "I'm a Male...I can't have pups!"  
Tony slowly moves closer, being careful not to startle his freaked out Mate and wraps his arms around him "Everything will be fine...we will get through this together and as Pack"  
Jethro shifts forms as presses himself as close as he can against his Mate "You...you sure?"  
He nods as he strokes the silver hair "Yeah Jethro, it's me and you forever"  
He slumps against him as his energy evaporates "Love you Tony"  
"And I you" with that the room goes quiet as the group watch the tender scene while waiting for news about Fells operation.


	23. A Scottish Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gets a shock

Jethro awakes with a start as he hears a door open and looks up to spot Noel placing Fell into a holding kennel. He yawns as he gets up, Thankful that he had pulled on a pair of boxers before going to sleep and heads over "How is he?"  
Noel jumps at the voice and chuckles at his reaction "Sorry about that, I'm normally on my own in here" he turns and gazes at the sleeping cub "I've fixed his fracture and as wolf, he'll heal faster than a standard wolf" he faces the man "His skull is fusing back together as we speak and if he keeps on at this rate, he should be awake later on today"  
Jethro sighs in relief "Thanks Doc" he pokes his fingers through the bars and softly strokes the black pelt "How much has Duck told you about us?"  
He smiles "Duck has told me quite a bit...but haven't you noticed?"  
He frowns and cocks his head to one side "Noticed what?"  
Noel sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Not that I blame you...it has been thirty years" with that he looks up into the blue eyes "I am also wolf"  
Jethros eyes widen in shock "What!? How?"  
He chuckles and shakes his head "I was ten when my family were killed...I shifted to man and was taken in by an old Scottish woman" he sighs "She accepted me...but also warned not to show my true self, as well...there aren't wolves in Britain"  
Jethro sighs as he places a hand on the mans shoulder "You have been waiting? All this time to meet another?" he pauses as he suddenly realises something "Wait! That Scottish woman...Ducks Mother?"  
Noel nods "Yeah...I still miss her" he lets out a deep sigh "Duck only found out about my other side by accident last year"  
He huffs "Then he told you about myself and Tony?" at the nod, he rolls his eyes "And I'm guessing that you are wanting to join our Pack?"  
He places a hand on the mans bare shoulder and goes to speak but stills at the deep growl.

Tony narrows his eyes as he stalks over and tugs his Mate away from the Vet "Jethro is Mine! Find another!" with that he rubs himself against him in a possessive gesture.  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Tony! Noel doesn't want me! He wants to join our Pack"  
The Alpha growls "Our Pack is already too big! We don't need anymore" he turns his green gaze onto the Vet "As soon as I first spotted you, I knew what you were and what you were after" with that he attempts to tug Jethro away but ends up growling in displeasure as Jethro refuses to move.  
He growls at his Mates behaviour and turns to Noel "Are you sure that you will give up all this? What about Duck?"  
Noel sighs "I will miss Duck, but ever since Mrs Mallard died...I have felt that there is nothing keeping me here" he lets out a said chuckle "I even became a Vet to be able to interact with animals"  
Jethro nods "I will need to talk to Duck before I come to a decision" at the nod of acceptance, he allows Tony to drag him away.  
Tony growls as he tugs Jethro onto their 'Nest' of blankets and curls up ontop of him, pinning him in place.  
He rolls his eyes at the possessive move and huffs in defeat "Tony...? What is wrong with Noel?"  
The Alpha growls as he begins to frantically rub himself against him "He has lived his Life as Man...and I..."  
Jethro rolls his eyes before slapping the back of his Mates head "You idiot! You really think that I would choose him over you? Just because he has lived his Life like my own?"  
Tony grumbles as his sniffs Mates chest and nods to himself as the Scent is strong enough to be recognised.  
He rolls his eyes at the possessive gesture (Just be Thankful that it's only his Scent, not his cum that he is rubbing into yourself) he snaps out of his thoughts at the soft snore and looks down in shock at his sleeping Mate (Great! He just brought you back so you can be his pillow!).  
Tony huffs in contempt as he stretches himself out, to completely cover his Mate as he lets himself drift deeper into the darkness of sleep.  
Jethro sighs and shifts about to get comfortable while ignoring Tonys growl of displeasure but looks up as he hears movement, only to smile at the sight of the black n tan wolf "Hey Abs"

The she-wolf wags her tail in excitement and drops to the floor before crawling over to snuggle against his side "Hey Bossman!"  
Jethro chuckles at the wet tongue that licks his cheek and lifts a hand to gently stroke her soft pelt "Where's Tim?"  
Abby sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder "He, Kori and Duckman have headed out to book our travel back home...we may have to travel via boat as the cubs are too young to shift forms and it's too cruel to place them in a crate"  
He nods as he gazes at his sleeping Mate "Tony doesn't deal well with flying either"  
She flattens her ears as she wags her tail "Can Noel join the Pack? Duck was going to ask you...but I heard the chat you just had" she sighs "Tony is jealous, isn't he?"  
Jethro huffs as he strokes the brunette hair "Aye, that he is" he turns to look at her "Why do you want Noel to join?"  
Abby rolls her eyes "Isn't it obvious?" at the confused look, she sighs "I'm pregnant! With cubs!" she shrugs "He is a Vet...so he'll know what to do if anything goes wrong, or if someone gets hurt like...like little Fell"  
He pauses as the thought never crossed his mind "I guess it makes sense then...what about Duck though? Who will he be left with?"  
She smiles "He has Palmer and Bree along with their Daughter living with him at his old Family house...he looks after little Daniel while Jimmy and Bree Work"  
Jethro smirks "They finally got Married then?" at her nod, he sighs "I still need to talk to both Duck and Noel...but it looks like a given"  
Abby yaps in glee and licks his face while wagging her tail "Thanks Bossman!!" she pauses with a yawn and curls up against him "All this excitement is better than Caf-Pow!!"  
He chuckles as he softly strokes her soft pelt "Have a nap...I'll keep a look out for the others" he smiles as he watches her drift off and then turns to watch his sleeping Mate "Noel is going to join us...I'm not risking Abbys cubs or our little Larka and Fell" he ignores the fact Duck proved that he, himself is carrying Tonys cubs as he tightens his hold on both Abby and Tony while watching over them both as they sleep.


	24. Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't like the water

Jethro growls as he literally drags a freaked Tony on board the spacious boat and sighs as he suddenly jumps on him and refuses to let go "Tony...I need to start the boat!"  
Tony whines as he tightens his grip while glancing over the side at the deep dark water as he begins to tremble "I can't swim...my pelt is too thick...I'll drown!"  
He huffs as he glances at Ducky "Duck...can you start us off?"   
Ducky chuckles at the sight and smirks as he nods "Of course Jethro" with that he unties the rope and starts the engine.  
Tony yelps as the boat lurches and begins to tremble before tightening his grip even further "I-I don't like it!!"  
Jethro cringes at the sudden burst of fear he Scents from his Mate and turns within the hold to wrap his arms around him "Tony, calm down...it'll be ok, I'll be with you"  
He looks up with wet eyes as he lets out a whimper of fear "I-I don't like it Jethro...I-I don't like it at all"  
Ducky sighs as he walks over "Jethro, take him inside...hopefully not seeing the water will calm him down, if not I have a sedative in my bag that I could administer"  
Jethro shakes his head "He'll end up more stressed that way" with that he tugs his nervous Mate over to the middle of the deck, giving a wave to Kori and Noel at the wheel, before sitting down and gently pulling Tony into his lap.  
Tony presses closer and tucks his head into Jethros neck, as he breathes in the comforting Scent "Isn't there any other way to get home?"  
Jethro sighs as accepts the pillow from Duck and leans back while tugging Tony against his chest "Tony, the only other way is flying and I couldn't risk you and Kori freaking out in the air...at least this is Noels boat, so if you both do freak out" he shrugs "It'll only be us that sees it"  
He nods as he wraps himself tighter around him "Where are the cubs?"  
He smirks as he relaxes at the motions of the water against the boat "Abby is looking after them, along with a seasick Tim" he chuckles at the memory of the green looking wolf and shakes his head as he relaxes further while humming an old soothing tune as he gently strokes Tonys back.

Tony starts awake and yelps as the boat lurches suddenly to the side which causes a wave to splash onto the deck and in turn ends up spraying him and his Mate with salty water.  
Jethro grunts as Tony begins to panic and he quickly traps him in the Marine hold that he taught him all those years ago "Calm down Tony! It was just a bit of water! We are not sinking!"  
He nods as he forces himself to calm down but it doesn't last for long as the boat lurches again and he begins to frantically attempt to free himself.  
He growls as he tries to keep his Mate calm and sighs as it begins to rain (Great...we are stuck in a storm) with that he narrows his eyes and suddenly releases him.  
Once the arms let go, he bolts inside the cabin and under the duvet.  
Jethro shakes his head as he stands "Noel? Kori? You two ok at steering us through this?"  
Kori looks over the railing and nods "Noel told me to tie a rope around us and onto the railing...we should be ok but he wants you and everyone else inside where it is safe"  
He nods "Look after each others Sixes" with that he heads into the cabin. He smirks at the sight of Abby curled up in wolf form around his cubs "Where's Tim?"  
Abby looks up and smiles while gesturing to the Bathroom "He's being sick...don't think boats go well with him"  
Jethro chuckles "Yeah, same with Tony" he sighs as he looks around "Have you seen him or Duck"  
She smirks "Duck is taking care of Timmy...Tony on the other hand, he ran past here and into the main Bedroom"  
He sighs "I'd better calm him down then" he glances towards the Bathroom before turning to the black n tan wolf "Stay in here, make sure Duck and Tim stay with you as we wait out the storm"  
Abby nods as she curls her tail around the sleeping cubs "I'll keep them with myself and I'll take care of your cubs...go look after your Mate"  
Jethro walks over and kisses her head "Thanks Abs" with that he leaves the room.

He cringes at the deep Scent of fear that assaults his nose as he enters the Bedroom and he sighs at the trembling figure, hiding under the duvet. He shakes his head as he shuts the door behind himself and slowly approaches the bed "Tony? Tony...? I'm here now...you can calm down"  
Tony peeks out and quickly tugs Jethro to safety "Q-Quick!"  
Jethro grunts in shock as he face-plants the mattress before being tugged under the duvet and ending up with a trembling Tony wrapping himself around him.  
He rips away the wet clothes and lets out a small nervous growl "I-I want to feel your skin against mine!"  
He rolls his eyes as he pushes Tony away before removing the tattered remains of his shirt and trousers only to sigh as his Mate begins to rut against him "Tony! Calm yourself and get undressed!"  
Tony growls as he frantically tugs at his own clothes but panics as the silk shirt refuses to get off. He stills at the head slap and sighs in relief as the shirt is removed along with his trousers. A groan escapes from his throat as the feeling of his Mates body against his own and he lowers his head, to begin grooming him.  
Jethro shivers at the feeling of his Mates tongue licking along his chest and he arches up into to touch. He yelps in arousal as Tony latches onto his right nipple and begins to suckle him.  
Tony watches as the blue eyes darken and he flares his nostrils at the musky Scent of Jethros arousal. He smirks as his fear recedes and playfully narrows his eyes before slowly pushing a finger into his Mates hot body.  
He gasps at the feeling of being breached and sighs as his body automatically adjusts itself. He lets out a growl as he tugs the wonderful mouth off his chest and up to his lips for a bruising kiss.  
The Alpha snarls into the kiss as he fights for dominance and as Jethro fights back, he tears his fingers out of him before grabbing each wrist and pinning them above his head.  
Jethros arousal spikes higher at the controlling move and snarls in return "Fuck me!" at the wide eyed look, he arches up and sharply bites his Mates lips.  
Tony yelps and jerks his head back as he tastes his own blood. His eyes narrow as he flips him over, onto his stomach before tugging his hands back and pinning them into the small of his back while planting himself inbetween the spread knees.  
His body begins to tremble with need as he attempts to tug himself free of the grasp but stills as he feels the blunt head of Tonys cock push into him. His mouth slacks in pleasure and after one more tug, he goes limp in Submission.  
The Alpha barks in triumphant and leans down to nibble along his Mates shoulders in reward for his Submission before rearing up and beginning a punishing rhythm.  
Jethro grunts as he is literally fucked into the mattress and groans in delight (You are not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow...but who gives a fuck!) with that he widens his stance while tilting his hips, allowing the hard cock to go deeper within him while making sure Tony hits his prostrate on every stroke.  
Tony growls as he feels his orgasm approaching and drapes himself over his Mates back while grinding himself into him "With me Jethro!"  
He nods and goes to tug his hand free but fails as Tony refuses to let go "Tony...I need your touch, any touch!"  
He shakes his head as he hooks his knees under his Mates, stopping him from rubbing against the mattress for any type of friction "No! You will cum from my cock and my cock alone!"  
Jethro whines as he tries to get any type of friction on his aching cock "Tony...!?" he suddenly yelps as the angle changes and he groans as the cock within him begins rubs against his prostrate, he feels his body beginning to shake as sweat coats his skin "I...I'm gonna-!!"  
Tony nods and snarls as the body beneath him stiffens while internals muscles spasms around his cock, milking him of his own climax as he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jethros shoulder.  
He grunts at the sharp pain and groans as it takes another climax from his stated body. Once finished, he goes limp and sighs in delight as Tony releases the hold on his wrists before gently guiding them onto their sides and out of the wet spot.  
Tony grooms the wound on his Mates shoulder while wrapping his arms around his middle "Thanks Jethro...I needed that"  
Jethro nods and yawns as he begins to drift off "Me too Tony...now go to sleep"  
He nods as he curls around him, placing a leg over Jethro hips while staying connected as he tugs him tighter against his chest and tucks his head into his neck.  
He lets out a sleepy chuckle at the possessive move and yawns again before joining him in sleep while the storm slowly dies away and is forgotten about.


	25. Going For A Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really doesn't like the water

Jethro growls as he feels Tony moving him into position, yet again and he huffs as his body adjusts before Tony begins to thrust into him "Tony...it's going to take another two days to get there" he cringes as his well used backside complains slightly "We have been at it for the past three...enough is enough"  
Tony whines as he strokes the bite marks dotted on the strong back "It keeps me calm" he looks out of the small window and shudders at the sight of the bluey green water. He leans down, covering his Mate as he humps him and brings them both off.  
Jethro grunts at the heavy hot weight on his back and shifts out from underneath him, wincing at the feeling of Tonys cock leaving him for the first time since the night of the storm (Shit that hurt!) he looks up into worried green eyes and shakes his head "I'm hungry Tony...I'm not full wolf like yourself, I can't go any longer without food!" with that he slightly limps to the Bathroom.  
Tony watches him go before slowly following him. He pauses in the doorway "Jethro? What are you doing?"  
He looks up and sighs (He isn't going to like this) before looking up into the green eyes "I'm going to have a wash...I need one"  
He whines as he moves closer and wraps his arms around his middle, gently placing his hands on the slightly round stomach "I don't want you to wash away my Scent...why do you need to?"  
Jethro huffs "Tony, I have so much cum up my arse I can barely walk without feeling it leaking down my leg! It's uncomfortable...I need to wash it away"  
Tony rubs his head against the back of his Mates neck "I don't like it when you wash...you smell funny after"  
He rolls his eyes "Tony, I'm washing away the cum...now, you can either join me or go away"  
He sighs "Fine! If you want to smell funky...I can too" with that he follows his lead into the small shower.

Jethro growls as when he bends down to pick up his shorts, he feels Tony pressing up against his rear "No Tony! Now back-off!"  
Tony whines as he strokes the slightly pink skin "I want to Claim you again" he flinches at the snarl and he slowly moves closer "Jethro...please?"  
He sighs as he steps into his shorts and turns around "I'm off limits for the rest of the day" at the look of hurt, he sighs "Tony...I'm sore and I need time to recover" with that he passes him a pair of shorts "Get dressed"  
He pouts as he does as his Mate wishes but then yelps as the boat lurches to the side and he quickly presses up against Jethros back.  
Jethro winces at the feeling of the strong body against his tender backside "Tony...lets go onto the deck" he slowly drags him along as he makes his way out of the room and up the stairs.  
Tony whimpers as he attempts to tug him back "We'll drown!! You can't go out!!"  
He huffs as he literally ends up dragging himself on deck with Tony trying to tug him back "I'm going and that is final!!" he trips as the boat lurches again and swears as he and Tony end up going over the side.

Tony panics as he ends up in the water and he sinks like a stone.  
Jethro quickly dives and grabs his arm before breaking the surface while barking "Freeze! Keep still!" as the thrashing continues, he moves on instinct and bites Tonys neck.  
He stills as his eyes widen in shock at the move "You...you bit me!" he turns his head as his panic disappears while he feels his Mate licking his neck.  
Jethro smiles as they float on the water and he turns to face the boat as he hears raised voices.  
"Oh My God Gibbs!!! You're in the water!"  
"Someone drop a life-raft!"  
"Jethro! Are you ok?"  
Jethro smiles "I'm fine Duck...we're just having a swim" he turns back to his Mate and continues to soothingly groom Tonys neck as he gently floats them back towards the boat.  
Tony bares his neck and closes his eyes at the soft caress while he surprisingly enjoys the feeling of the water surrounding him along with his Mate.  
He smirks as he reaches the back of the boat and lets Tim take Tony before smiling as he continues to float on the water.  
Tim wraps a towel around his Alpha "You're safe now Tony" he smiles at the sight of Jethro floating in the water.  
Jethro sighs in delight before taking a deep breath and diving under the surface.  
Tonys eyes widen in shock as his Mate disappears and quickly scrambles to the edge "JETHRO!!" he frantically looks around and tips his head back to let out a distressed howl, relaxing slightly as Tim and the others join in. He jumps in shock as he ends up sprayed with water.

Jethro smirks as he watches the shocked look on his Mates face "What Tony?"  
He whines as he tries to grab him "You'll drown! Come back"  
The silver haired man shakes his head as he dives under again, only to resurface as he hears the distressed call "Tony...calm down"  
Tim sighs "Jethro, maybe it'll be best if you come back on board?" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "It'll calm the Alpha down"  
Jethro huffs as he swims over and climb back on board, grunting as Tony latches onto him and he ends up on the floor. He looks over and accepts the towel from Abby "Thanks Abs" he winces as he is tugged into his Mates lap and sighs "Why did the boat lurch like that?"  
Kori slowly walks over "It was my fault...Noel let me have a go on the wheel and I got excited" he flinches at the deep growl from his Alpha and backs off.  
Tim sighs as he lifts up the back part of the boat, chuckling as he hears the Alphas Mates stomach growling and he gestures to the deck "We have some dinner left...if you want some?"  
Jethro nods as he towels off most of the water before pushing at the hold and once free, he heads over for a look.  
Tony growls as he grudgingly follows but cringes at the Scent of fish "Yuck! You are not going to eat that!?"  
He rolls his eyes as he uses his fingers to pick up pieces of the white meat and groans in delight as his taste buds explodes at the first food he has eaten since they set sail.  
He licks his lips at the groan and presses himself against his Mate before being to groom his bare shoulder only to pull away in disgust at the salty taste and the Scent of fish.  
Jethro chuckles as he finishes off the meal and licks his fingers clean "You don't like?"  
Tony shakes his head as he scrunches up his nose while backing away as Jethro approaches him "No...stay away!" at the half smirk, his eyes widen "No! You wouldn't!?"  
He smirks as he grabs his Mate for a kiss, only to laugh as Tony yelps before running away "There's nowhere to run to, you can't hide!" with that he gives chase.


	26. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as far as Duck is travelling

Tony watches in distress as his Mate lets out another pained groan and he gently spoons up behind him "Jethro...Noel said it would be kinder on your body, if you were to stay in Wolf"  
Jethro growls "I would, if you'd stop trying to Mate with me at every moment!!" he groans again as his stomach cramps and curls up while attempting to relieve the pressure.  
He lets out a distressed whine "I'll try to stop myself...but Mating calms the Wolf inside"  
He looks up into the green eyes and turns while shifting, to place himself over his Mates chest.  
Tony looks down and runs his fingers through the grey pelt before kissing the top of his head "Has the pain lessened?"  
Jethro nods as he lets out a deep sigh "It feels weird to think I have a life inside me, it-" his head snaps up as he glances at his stomach while flattening his ears.  
He follows the blue gaze and gently places his hand on the soft grey belly fur, only to smile as he feels the unborn pups moving around but then sighs as he glances to the window "We need to get you back to the Den before you give birth"  
The grey wolf lets out a whine of distress before yapping in excitement as a now, fully healed Fell and Larka run in.  
Larka yaps while rearing onto her hindlegs as she wags her little tail "Jet! Jet you are ok!"  
Jethro smiles as he climbs down from the bed before grooming the white fur and then the black.  
Fell looks up and returns the gesture, while curling up against him "Thank-You Jet...I wouldn't be here, along with my Sister if you didn't rescue us"  
Tony shifts forms and lays down beside his pregnant Mate and cubs "You and Larka are Pack...that's all that matters"  
Jethro nods as he wraps his bushy tail around their cubs "Yeah, you'll meet Simon and Ray"  
Tony cocks his head "And Leanne and Monika" he flattens his ears at the growl and huffs "I know you don't like Leanne...but now there is nothing that she can throw at you, you are my Mate and you are carrying my young"  
He rolls his eyes as he continues grooming the cubs but pauses as he pricks his ears up "We are coming into Dock" he turns to the bigger wolf "You'll have to change back...there is no way that you could be mistaken as a large dog, not with your size"  
The russet wolf flattens his ears as he rests his head on his Mates back "I want to stay like you"  
Jethro shakes his head "I can't change back...the cramp is too painful" he turns his head to gaze into the green eyes "And besides that...I don't want anyone other than you holding my lead"  
Tony smiles as his tail begins to wag "Yeah" at the nod, he jumps up and shifts forms "Lets go then!"  
He laughs at his excited Mate and shakes his head as he slowly follows with the cubs close behind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He looks up as Tony places the collar around his neck, before doing the same to the cubs as Tim does Abbys. He chuckles at the sight of her spiked collar and shakes his head as he stands and follows his Mate off the boat as a Coast-Guard appears.  
The man looks at the large dogs and raises an eyebrow "You have Papers for these?"  
Tony frowns but before he can answer, Noel appears  
"Here! I've them" with that he shows off the four lots of documents "They have been in Quarantine and are up to date on all Vaccinations"  
Jethro watches as the man reads the Papers and he turns as Fell goes to wander off. He rolls his eyes as he picks him up, by the Scruff, before placing him next to his Sister with a glare.  
Fell avoids his gaze as he looks at the floor.  
He nods and turns back to the Coast-Guard who is looking at him in wonder  
"Say...that one looks rather intelligent" he glances at the man who, he presumes, is the Owner and asks "Any chance you'll sell him to me?"  
Tony narrows his eyes but at a shove from his Mates muzzle, he smirks "Jethro isn't for sale, he is my Mate"  
Jethro winces at the term and sighs in relief as the man laughs  
"Well, I thought I'd try" he turns to the other man as he hands him back his Papers "Everything is in Order, you declared them before entering and so...you're free to go, although you need to keep them on a lead at all times"  
Noel nods and bids the man farewell before sighing in relief "Thank God for that!"  
Jethro nods "It could have gone worse" with that he stands and glances at Duck, who gives him a sad smile "You're...you're not coming with us...are you?"  
Ducky shakes his head "I'm afraid, this is where I leave you" he smiles at Abby and Tims whine before discreetly scratching their necks "I'm needed to help Mr Palmer with his children"  
The grey wolf walks over before rearing onto his hindlegs to lick Ducks face "I will miss you old friend"  
He nods "As will I" he gently hugs him while whispering "Take care of Noel...he is the last of my Family"  
Jethro nods and licks his cheek before getting down. He watches as the two Brothers hug while he is lead away with the other members of the Pack.

++++

They wait at a small cafe as Tim gets the drinks while they wait for Noel to finish saying his goodbyes.  
Jethro turns at a whine and sighs as Tony tugs at his shirt before shaking his head and placing it on his Mates leg.  
Tony stops and smiles as he strokes the soft furry ears "I want to join you...I don't like wearing these"  
He rolls his eyes at the obvious statement and reaches up to lick his cheek, wanting to speak to him...but it's too crowded. He pricks his ears as Tim reappears carrying a tray and he yaps in excitement at the Scent of coffee.  
Tim chuckles as he places the tray on the table before placing a styrofoam cup of coffee infront of Jethro and another filled with Caf-Pow infront of Abby before placing a bowl of water for the cubs.  
Jethro sighs in delight as he laps of the coffee while watching over the cubs who attack each others collars as they play with each other. He looks up as a young girl heads over and smirks as she goes to stroke Fell, but quickly stands as he goes to attack.  
Fell squeaks as a hand touches him and growls as he goes to nip the female only for him to flatten his ears as a grey paw tugs him away.  
The girl steps back in fright at the very big doggie that suddenly appears. Her bottom lip trembles as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
Jethro lets out a whine before patting her hand with his nose and flattens his ears to appear more friendly while wagging his tail.  
Tony turns at the noise and watches his Mate interacting with the man-cub. He smiles as she giggles but sighs as he spots the jealously in the amber eyes of Fell and Larka. He shakes his head before picking up the cubs and placing them on his lap.  
Larka curls up around her Brother while glaring at the female man-cub in hate as she tries to comfort an upset Fell.  
Jethro yaps and lowers himself to the floor as the girl rubs his stomach, he lets his tongue roll out and watches as the childs parents walk over  
"Sasha, who have you got there?"  
Tony gives the couple a smile "He's name is Jethro, don't worry as he is friendly"  
The girl smiles as she kisses the big doggies head "I have go now! Thank-You" with that she runs over to her Parents and tells them how brave she was in not crying as Jethro came over.  
Jethro watches her go and smiles as he spots Noel walking over, only to falter slightly as he notices the tear stained cheeks.  
Kori gets excited as the Vet approaches them but gets up with a whine as he spots that he has been crying. He quickly gets up and tugs him into a hug "Noel? Are you ok?"  
Noel nods "I'm fine...I'm fine" he lifts a hand and wipes his face "I've handed everything over to Donald" he gives them a watery smile "I only have the clothes I am wearing and the cash in my back pocket"  
Jethro quickly finishes what is left of his now lukewarm coffee before barking.  
Tony nods and stands "Lets go back to the Den" he turns and give Noel and Kori a warm smile "All of us"  
They smile back and the group head out.


	27. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head for their Den...but things aren't as they left them

Jethro grimaces as his stomach cramps yet again and slows down before stopping and collapsing onto the ground with a pathetic whimper of pain.  
Tony slows down at the noise and flattens his ears in distress before letting out a yap to inform the others to slow down. He trots over to his heavily pregnant Mate and nudges him with his muzzle "Come on Jethro...get up" he turns to Noel "We need to get him up and moving!"  
Noel sighs as he passes Kori the black cub before shaking out his fluffy liver and white Spaniel like coat "Let me have a look"  
Jethro whimpers as a paw gently touches his swollen belly (If I was told that switching forms would quicken the pregnancy...I would have stayed in wolf form!!)  
The Scottish wolf flattens his ears "He is about to go into Labor! I-I don't think he can travel much further"  
Tony growls before squeezing his frame underneath his Mate and lifting him onto his back "I will not place Jethro in danger by allowing him to give birth in anothers Territory"  
Jethro cries out in pain and lifts his head as he feels himself become damp "I-I wet myself?"  
Noel sadly shakes his head "No Jethro....your waters have broke" he cocks his head at the look of fear Tony gives the woods and flattens his ears before asking "Tony...what aren't you telling us?"  
The Alpha straightens as he addresses his Pack "This is my Fathers Territory-" he gets interrupted by Tims gasp and sighs "Yes...my Father...the most powerful Alpha of America" he turns his head and licks Jethros muzzle "The very Alpha that hates Man and who doesn't tolerate same sex relationships"  
Jethro grits his teeth through the pain before nuzzling his Mates neck "Take me Home then...these pups will have to hold on until we meet up with Simon and Ray"  
Tony smiles and watches as Tim takes Abby on his back while Kori and Noel each take a cub. He nods once everyone is ready and lets out a bark before bounding off in the direction of their Den.

Tony relaxes slightly as they leave his Fathers Territory and enters his own but pauses at the odd Scent marks. He frowns and instinctively remarks them only to yelp at a rather sharp nip to his ear  
"I can't just cross my legs Tony!! Mark the Borders after taking me back to the Den!!"  
He gives him an apologetic smile "I'm Sorry Jethro...I wasn't thinking" with that they head back towards the Den.  
Jethro grimace at the pain that seems to take over every inch of his body. He jumps at a pained shout that comes from the direction of home and he flattens his ears as the noise of fighting wolves echo over the breeze.  
Tony growls as he hears the distinctive snarls of Simon and he heads to the back of their Den, downwind from the fighting before gently lowering Jethro to the ground. He turns to Noel and Kori "Watch over him and the cubs...I'm going to see what is going on" he turns as he feels someone brush up against him and smiles as he spots the sandy coloured wolf smiling at him.  
Tim licks Tonys ear "Correction...we will see what is going on" he smiles "Just like old times"  
Abby lets out a whine and wags her tail as her Mate walks over "You'll be careful? I don't want you getting hurt!"  
Tony nods "I will watch over him" he turns to gaze into the ice blue eyes of his Mate "I will have his Six"  
Jethro nods before turning his head and resting it on Abbys back, to give her comfort "Now go and help our friends"Tony yaps and turns tail, followed closely by Tim, as they head back to their Den.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The big tan wolf snarls and launches himself onto the she wolf who threatens his Mate. He lets out a painful yelp as her slimmer frame allows her to slip in and bite his hindleg before he manages to slam his heavy paw onto her head. He turns at the pain filled scream of his Mate and he watches in horror as the black she wolf attacks his silver Mate along with her three black, nearly adult sized, pups joining in.  
The small silver wolf tries to fight back but is severely outnumbered. He looks into the fear filled blue eyes of his Mate before going limp as he is too exhausted to fight any longer.  
He lets out a shout of anger but before he can come to his Mates aid...a big russet wolf bursts out of the woods and barrels into the black she wolf while a slightly smaller sandy wolf stands protectively over his Mate.  
The russet wolf brings himself up to his full height and narrows his green eyes in anger as the fighting stops. He glares at the wolves of his Pack before angrily stating "What the fuck is going on here!?"

++++

Jethro lifts his head as the sounds of the fighting stops and sighs as he gets onto his feet.  
Kori rushes over and flattens his ears "Jethro! We are meant to wait for Tonys howl!"  
The grey wolf narrows his eyes "I need to see what is going on!" he turns at Abbys whine and gives her a small smile "Lets head home" at the way the others look torn, he smirks "I'm the Alphas Mate...so when Tony is away, I'm in charge"  
Kori turns to his Mate-to-be "Noel? What do you think?"  
Noel sighs "We were told to stay with him...and so, if he leaves we have to follow"  
Jethro nods and turns to his cubs "Larka, Fell...stay behind me" he gives them a small smile "But stay close as I don't want either of you hurt"  
The cubs nod and walk over while Noel and Kori take either side of the grey wolf, to help steady him, as they slowly head back towards the Den.

+++

Tony narrows his eyes at the two she-wolves and the three pups "Why did you attack Ray!?"  
Monika growls as she tugs her pups closer to herself before addressing the Alpha "He is a freak of nature! He should be forced out of the Pack and left for dead!"  
Simon snarls in anger as he leans over his Mate "It's not his fault!! We never knew that it was possible!"  
Tony frowns and turns to Tim only for his frown to deepen as he spots the shock on his friends face, he sighs in annoyance before stating "What!? What has happened!?"  
Simon flattens his ears and leans down to lick a silver ear "We are expecting pups...Ray is pregnant with my Offspring"  
Ray smiles as he licks his Mates leg "I don't understand how it happened...I saw Monika giving birth and I wanted to have my own" he turns his head to the Alpha "I let him mount me, for a change...and this is what happened"  
Tony smiles as his tail begins to wag "More pups!!"  
Leanne growls as she narrows her eyes "He is a freak of nature! Only females are to give birth!!" she smirks as she glares at the small silver wolf "You're not a real wolf, you are pathetic and nothing more than a mutt!"  
Tony, Simon and Tim growl in anger but turn as a voice states  
"Then I am also not wolf, but a mutt"  
Leanne snaps her head and looks in shock at the obviously pregnant grey wolf "You...Y-You can't!?"  
Jethro smirks as he walks over to her and narrows his eyes as he purposely rubs his tail across her face in a mark of disrespect "I am the Alphas Mate and I am carrying his young" he turns back to smile at her before baring his teeth in an angry snarl "So either accept the fact that myself and Ray are expecting...or leave!"  
Monika gazes at each wolf before standing and tugging her pissed Sister away "We will stay...I apologise for our behaviour, it won't happen again"  
Tony narrows his eyes but as he spots the way Jethros stomach contracts, he nods "You can stay...but of this ever happens again, you will be chased out and killed upon return!" at the nods, he turns to his Mate "In the Den...now!"  
Jethro sighs as he ignores the pain and his Mate, he heads over to the battered silver wolf "Come...I want you in the Den where I can protect you"  
Ray nods and tries to stand only to chuckle as Simon squeezes under them both before taking them into the Den.


	28. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gives birth

Jethro screams out in pain as his stomach painfully contracts. He scrambles at the dirt as he attempts flee but ends up whimpering as Kori blocks his path while Tony begins to groom his muzzle. He looks up with tears rolling down his cheeks "Hurts"  
Tony whines as he licks away the tears "I wish I could switch places with you...but I am unable to do so" he looks at Noel and flattens his ears at the shocked look that crosses the mans face "Noel?"  
The Vet looks up and gives them a reassuring smile "Everything's fine...it's just that your body is changing my eyes"  
The grey wolf flattens his ears in distress "What...what do you mean!?"  
Noel runs a hand through his hair as he thinks of a way to describe what he is seeing "As you kept switching forms...your wolf side hasn't yet created an opening for the pups to come out of-" he quickly reaches out and holds him still while Tony switches forms, to pin the panicking wolf to the ground.  
Jethro lets out a distressed howl and attempts to change...only for a blinding pain to stab throughout his body.  
Tony whines as he feels the muscles spasm and tighten beneath his touch. He softly pets his Mates sweaty fur "Jethro please! Calm down...you are only causing yourself more pain"  
He looks up with wet blue eyes. At the panic and fear he spots within the green gaze, he nods (You are freaking him out...you are a Marine and you can handle this!!) with that thought in mind, he grits his teeth and rests his head in Tonys lap "I can do this"  
Noel smiles as he watches the love between the two men and glances to the right at the cream coloured wolf, only to avert his gaze as the jade eyes smirk at him. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and checks Jethro over. A sigh of relief escapes from his chest as he gently pets the sweaty fur "It's done...the pups now have an exit"  
Jethro rolls his eyes but sighs as the pain lessens slightly. He cringes at a rather painful contraction and flattens his ears as he knows that now there isn't any turning back.

+NCIS+

An hour later, he growls in exhaustion as he pushes again with the contractions only this time his head shoots up as he feels something 'plop' out of him. He cocks his ears up as he spots a bloody sack and moves on some kind of unknown instinct, ripping the back open before viciously licking the creature. A growl escapes his throat as he spots Noel reaching out to take it away.  
Tony whines as he watches his Mate cleaning their pup and calms as he hears the little squeaks of life "We have a pup!!"  
Noel smirks as he he watches the stomach contract again "You have more than one by the look of things" he is proven correct as another bloody sack is pushed out of the wolf and surprisingly followed by another, slightly smaller one. He goes to help but backs off at the deep warning growl and waits until Jethro has finished tearing the sacks before helping the pups to find their way to their first meal, making sure the smallest pup has the teat that is higher up on the grey wolfs chest which has the richest volume of milk.  
Jethro wags his tail as he gazes down at the small bundles of fur "I have a Family" he looks up as the russet wolf of his Mate "We have a family"  
Tony curls up around the exhausted grey wolf and licks his cheek, turning his head as he feels a small tug on his fur before smiling as he spots Fell and Larka gazing down at the small pups "We are Family" he looks around at the other wolves "And Pack"  
Abby yaps and steps forward only to back away at the deep growl. She flattens her ears as she presses herself against her Mate "I...I only wanted a look"  
Jethro curls his bushy tail around his suckling pups "I...I can't explain why...but I don't feel comfortable with anyone near them" he leans down to lick the russet and grey pelt of his smallest pup, smirking at the annoyed squeak he makes. He turns to the pure grey female, like himself, and the pure russet female, like his Mate, before giving them both a lick.  
Tony leans down as he goes to nuzzle his pups...only to jerk back in shock as Jethro sharply nips at his ear. He frowns as he flattens his ears with a whine "I wanna see"  
The grey wolf shakes his head as he hides them from view with his tail before curling protectively around them.  
The Alpha growls and goes to force him but turns at a tug of his tail to spot his sandy coloured friend shaking his head  
"Lets leave him to Bond...while we go and caught a feast to celebrate"  
Tony huffs but nods "Yes my Mate will need to keep his strength up" he walks up and licks the top of his head "I will be back soon" he sighs as he notes the confusion in the blue eyes and shakes his head "I understand Jethro...but you need food as they will need feeding quite often"

Jethro watches Tony go, followed by Tim, Simon, Kori and Noel. He flattens his ears in sadness (Why can't you let him look at them? Why?)  
Abby lays down and crawls over, stilling at the warning growl before pressing up against the grey wolfs back. She sighs in relief as he calms slightly and smiles as Ray crawls over, to share his body heat while Larka and Fell curl up between them all. He rests his head on the grey pelt and snuggles closer to his back "I am so Glad you are back...I thought you were gone forever"  
Jethro looks over his shoulder and goes to speak...only to pause as he watches Monika and Leanne walk in, followed my the big black pups. He bares his teeth in an aggressive display as he tightly curls his tail over his newborn pups "Fuck off!"  
Leanne narrows her eyes as he gazes down at the misfits "You lot are a freak of nature, if my Sister and her cubs didn't need the protection of a Pack...I would gladly have killed you the first time I saw you" she smirks "However, it looks like we are stuck together until Monikas pups are able to fend for themselves"  
The grey wolf bares his teeth in an angry snarl as she walks away only for his heart to miss a beat as she gestures to the black pups  
"Mutt...meet Schwarz, Gilda and Hariz"


	29. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pushes Jethro too far

Tony sighs as Jethro still refuses to leave the Den, two weeks after giving birth and shakes his head in annoyance before stalking inside to have a word with his overprotective Mate.  
Jethro flattens his ears and covers his pups with his bushy tail as his Mate approaches him with a growl. He lowers his head and looks around before moving his tail out of the way "Their eyes are fully open...they are more alert now"  
His anger disappears at the sight before him and he moves closer, only to smile as the grey female gazes up at him with bright forest green eyes that are very much like his own. He leans down, slightly pausing at the nervous growl from his Mate before continuing and rubbing his nose with his Daughter "Have you decided on their names yet?"  
Jethro nods "This here is Grey and the other female is Forest"  
The russet female looks up with her ice blue eyes before yawning and curling up against her Fathers grey bellyfur as she drifts off back to sleep.  
Tony chuckles and gestures to the russet n grey male "And what is his name to be?"  
The grey wolf gives him a sad smile as he grooms the small bundle of fur, smirking at the annoyed squeak he makes before looking up "Jack...Jackson"  
The Alpha nods and cocks his ears forward as the pups looks up at him with bi-coloured eyes...one ice blue and the other forest green.  
Jethro snaps his head up as he hears movement and lets out an aggressive growl, causing Grey and Jack to scurry back to the safety of his belly as he covers them with his tail just as Leanne appears.

Tony frowns at the odd behaviour but before he can say anything the chocolate she-wolf presses up against his side and he turns to face her "What?"  
Leanne smiles as she stands shoulder to shoulder with the powerful Alpha, taking the place of the Alphas Mate. She glances at the aggressive display and snorts before turning to Tony "I have come across a fresh Scent of Buffalo...we'll need our best Hunters to take one down"  
Jethro snarls at the disgusted look she gives him but quietens as he turns his head to spot three small furry heads poking out from under his tail to growl at the she-wolf.  
Tony wags his tail in delight at the cute display and turns to face a disgruntled Leanne "Did you hear that!? My pups growled!!"  
Jethro smirks up at the unhappy female and narrows his eyes at her, daring her to make a move.  
Leanne narrows her eyes back at him and flicks her tail in annoyance as she turns back to the elated Father "Tony...what about the Buffalo?"  
The Alpha nods "Take Simon, Tim, Kori and your Sister with her pups...I'll join you shortly"  
Jethro smirks as he watches her stalk away but falters at the narrow eyed look he receives from his Mate and lowers his head in Submission.  
Tony huffs and decides that as he wants his pups to see the World outside the Den...he has no choice but to take matters into his own hands.  
The grey wolf watches in confusion as Tony gathers their pups together. He cocks his head to one side...only to scramble to his feet as his Mate picks all three up and runs outside with them.

Tony places his pups on the ground and once he has let go, he yelps in shock as he is set upon by a pissed grey wolf. He goes to push him away...only for his eyes to widen in shock, tinged with fear, as Jethro goes for his throat and he quickly goes onto the defensive.  
Jethro snarls as his vision turns red and he growls in triumphant as he sinks his teeth into the russet shoulder, smirking as he tastes blood along with hearing the pained howl. He pulls back and repeatedly hits Tony over the head with his big powerful grey paws until he backs away in defeat.  
The Alpha tucks his tail inbetween his legs and backs away until Jethro stops his onslaught.  
The grey wolf slows down and growls at his Mate, baring his teeth in a display of aggression as he growls "Don't you EVER take my Pups again! Otherwise I WILL kill you" before walking over to his frightened pups. He narrows his eyes at the russet wolf and lowers his head to pick up the three frozen cubs, ignoring the shocked looks of his Pack, as he carries his them back inside to the safety of the Den without glancing back.  
Tony watches him go and whines as he struggles to his feet. He limps over as he attempts to follow...only to get blocked by his sandy furred friend  
"Tony...let him calm down" he shakes his head "You should have known better than to run off with a protective parents pups...even if you are the Father"  
The russet wolf whines "I just wanted them to meet the Pack...they should have met everyone at the birth! But Jethro will not allow it!"  
Tim huffs "Alpha, he is seeing it through Mans eyes...not Wolf! He has already suffered the loss of his Mate and pup...he won't allow that to happen again!" he sighs "That is why he is being very protective...to the point of being overly protective"  
Tony looks at him with tears rolling down his cheeks as he suddenly realises what that fight meant "I...I have been challenged...and I-I have lost"

Abby cocks her head to one side at the shocked gasps that echo around the Pack. She frowns and slowly moves into a sitting position, careful of her heavily pregnant belly, before asking "What does that mean? Why is everyone so shocked?"  
Ray looks up from beside her, from his position on the floor as he states "Tony is no longer Alpha...he has become the Alphas Mate"  
Her eyes widen in shock "Gibbs is the new Alpha!?" at the nod, she flattens her ears "But he didn't mean to challenge him! He was just protecting his pups!!" she narrows her eyes at the battered russet wolf "It was a very stupid thing to do! He could have seriously injured you!"  
Simon walks over and curls around the two heavily pregnant wolves "It doesn't matter what started the fight...it's the fact that Jethro could have killed Tony and Tony yielded to him instead of fighting back and forcing him to Submit to the Alpha...he has lost his right which Jethro has won" he licks the black n tan wolfs cheek before glancing down and rubs his muzzle against his Mates silver fur, giving and receiving comfort from the loving caress.  
Tony flattens his ears in distress "I...I'm no longer Alpha" he turns to look in the direction of where his Mate is currently looking after their pups deep within the Packs Den "Jethro is the Packs new Alpha" with that declaration...the whole Pack goes quiet as they try to get their heads around the news which will change the dynamics of the way they live.


	30. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants Jethros Submission in order to become Alpha once more

Jethro sighs as he watches his pups playing with a nearly fully grown Larka and Fell while the Pack is out on a Hunt. He smirks as Forest runs over to him and curls up against his bellyfur. He leans his powerful muzzle over and gently nuzzles her russet fur which is very alike to his Mates. At the comparison, his ears flatten as he remembers what happened a week ago...the way that he almost killed him (He only wanted the Pack to meet them...and yet you went mental and tried to rip his throat out) he looks up as Ray walks in and sighs as the silver wolf acts strangely around him (Much like the rest of the Pack). He shakes his head and stands, picking up Forest and placing her on his back before yapping to call back the others.  
Grey and Jack look up and squeak as they run over.  
Jethro chuckles as he picks up first Jack and then Grey before hesitantly making his way to the entrance of the Den, followed by Larka and Fell.

Tony looks up as he hears movement and flattens his ears in Submission as he spots the grey pelt of his Mate. He lets out a low whine and slowly begins to wag his tail as Jethro cautiously walks over to him.  
Jethro flattens his ears and whines back, lowering his eyes in Submission to his Mate.  
The russet wolf growls as he stands but pauses at the sight of his cubs on his Mates back. He grits his teeth as he fights the Alpha from within and shifts forms with a snarl.  
Jethro flinches at the sound and paws at the ground.  
Tony narrows his eyes before growling "Get...cubs of back!" he snarls at the Alpha within him as he looks into the worried blue eyes "I need...need to take you! Need...Alpha"  
The grey wolf glances around and runs up to a frightened Abby, making sure Larka and Fell are following, as he hands over his pups "Take them inside...curl up with Ray"  
Abby nods and once the pups are settled onto her back, she slowly walks inside the Den with Larka and Fell flanking her on either side.  
Jethro waits until he can't see her anymore, before shifting forms...only to yelp as Tony jumps him.

He snarls as he violently bites at his Mates neck while roughly petting him all over. He narrows his eyes as he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jethros shoulder, smirking as he tastes bloo before tugging his hips up and thrusting in.  
Jethro cries out in pain before growling and attempting to fight back...but fails as he becomes pinned to the ground.  
Tony rears back, keeping the body beneath him pinned by his wrists in the small of his back, while viciously starting a hard tempo.  
He continues to fight as tears roll down his cheeks (Why does it hurt so much? It's like our first encounter again!) at the memory of being beaten for two years...aswell as Tony stealing his Virginity...his blood runs cold and he freezes in fear.  
The Alpha within him roars out his triumphant as the new Alpha backs down in defeat...but he shakes himself out of his violent haze as he Scents his Mates fear. He slows his thrusts before stopping altogether and croaking "Jet..hro?"  
Jethro flinches as he expects to be beaten...but relaxes as the bruising grip on his wrists are released. He winces as the blood flows back through his arms and he carefully tucks them under himself "T-Tony?"  
The Alpha whines at the fear he can hear and Scent. He gently wraps his arms around Jethros waist before tugging him backwards as he sits with him in his lap.  
He cries out as pain shoots up his spine and he takes a deep breath, in order to calm himself down.  
Tony rubs his face against the bleeding shoulder and pulls back to lick at the wound "I'm Sorry Jethro...the Wolf from within...he didn't like the fact you took the position of Alpha from him"  
Jethro frowns "I did?" he rolls his eyes as it now makes sense as to why the other Pack Members have been acting odd around him. He sighs and grits his teeth as he turns around to face his Mate while keeping the hard cock within him "You are Alpha Tony...I just wasn't ready to let our cubs to meet the others"  
He looks into the ice blue eyes and lifts a hand to wipe the tear stains from the handsome face before nodding "Tim explained it to me...you aren't thinking like Wolf...but like Man"  
Jethro smirks before leaning forward to rub his nose against his Mates, inwardly sighing in relief as his body opens up so he can be taken "I am Man first...Wolf Second"  
Tony growls in delight as he feels his Mates body accept him and smiles before laying flat on his back "Seal our Love with a Mating?"  
He nods and takes Tonys hands as he starts a small rocking tempo, sighing in relief as the pain fades and the pleasure begins.  
Tony watches and smirks as he watches the face relax in pleasure and closes his eyes to enjoy the Scent of his Mates arousal mixing with his own.  
Jethro lets out a whine as he feels his climax approaching. He glances down "T-Together"  
Tony growls as he begins to push himself closer to the edge...and once in the brink, he nods as he tips his head back to howl at the same time he hears Jethros scream of completion while he feels his Mates cum splattering across his chest.

Tony smirks up at his Mate and tugs at his arm, forcing him to crash down onto his chest. He chuckles as he nuzzles the silver hair "You ok with not being Alpha?"  
Jethro sighs "I never meant to take the title away from you...I just saw red when you stole our pups"  
He whines as he snuffles his Mates hair "I didn't mean too...I just wanted the Pack to meet my children"  
He nods "I know Tony...but I fear for them" he looks up to show the fear that he has kept hidden since giving Birth "What if...if I loose them like...like I did Kelly?"  
Tony lets out a distressed whine and sits up, ignoring the startled grunt from his Mate, as he wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace "Jethro...I promise that I shall not allow any danger to happen to Grey, Forest and Jack!" with that he nuzzles his neck "My Family takes priority over Pack"  
Jethro relaxes for the first time since finding out that he was going to have pups and he slowly returns the nuzzle "I'm Sorry for not voicing my fear" he sighs "I'm not good about talking about these things"  
Tony rolls his eyes "That's an understatement!!"  
Jethro chuckles and goes to reply...only for his head to snap up as a panicked Fell runs out with his fur fluffed up in fear  
"Quick! I think Abby and Ray are having pups!" with that the black cub runs back inside.  
Jethro quickly, but carefully, gets off his Mate "Go and find Noel! He'll be off with Kori somewhere!"  
Tony frowns before shifting forms "What is he doing with Kori?"  
He rolls his eyes and just looks at him, smirking as the green eyes widen slightly in surprise   
"How? When?"  
Jethro shakes his head and slaps Tonys rump, inwardly chuckling at the surprised yelp, as he gestures to the woods "Doesn't matter about the how and when!! Just get him back here and find Simon and Tim, as they'll want to be present at the Birth...and Ray and Abby will need them there!"  
Tony nods as he turns tail and runs out into the woods.  
He waits until the russet pelt disappears into the darkness and shakes his head as he shifts forms before quickly entering the Den where his nose gets assaulted by the thick Scent of fear.


	31. Help Pups!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Abby are in labour...but Jethro is needed elsewhere

The grey wolf flattens his ears in distress as Abby and Ray both cry out in pain from the contractions. He sighs as he spots the two sets of scared amber eyes looking up at him, along with the blue, green and bi-coloured ones. He decides to get the cubs out and walks over to the white she-wolf "Larka?"  
Larka snaps her eyes away from the whimpering silver wolf and flattens her ears "Yes Jet?"  
Jethro leans down and licks the top of her head, in a comforting gesture "I'm going to hand my Pups into your care...can you look after them? And take them outside...away from the Scent of fear?"  
She straightens herself up to her full height, just beneath his shoulder, before nodding "Myself and Fell will be honoured to watch over them" she stands and gently picks up each pup, careful of her sharper teeth due to her heritage, as she places them onto Fells black fur.  
Fell waits until all three is on his back before following his Sister outside and into the fresh air.  
Jethro flattens his ears as he gets a sense of danger but shoves it away as he shifts forms. He reaches out to stroke the black n tan fur, before stroking the silver "Tony will return with Noel any minute! And Simon and Tim will also be here!"  
Abby looks at him in tears "It hurts Bossman...it hurts so much!"  
He nods and gently strokes her sweaty fur "I know Abs..." he gives her a weak smile "...at least you have an exit for them"  
She lets out a small chuckle before crying out at another painful contraction. She instinctively pushes only for her head to shoot up as she feels something big 'plop' out of her. She stares at the bloody sack in confusion.  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he shifts forms and tears open the bag before viciously licking at the two bloody bundles...only pulling back as he hears them squeak. He looks up, only to frown in confusion as she shakes her head before running out of the Den.  
The grey wolf goes to follow but turns his head as Ray lets out a cry of pain. He flattens his ears as he gazes down and sighs as he nudges the newborn cubs to his own chest for their first feed.

Ray watches through pain filled blue eyes before letting out a long whine "Jethro...Jethro please!"  
He looks up and nods as he gently moves the squealing cubs out of harms way before shifting forms. He carefully touches the sweaty silver pelt and bites his lip "I...I don't know if you have an opening..."  
The silver wolf whimpers as he paws the ground "I need Noel...I also want Simon" tears roll down his muzzle "I am so scared Jethro"  
Jethro whines before leaning forward and kissing the top of his head "You will be fine" his head snaps to the door as he hears movement...but sighs as he spots Leanne and Monika returning before leaving once more, he decides to ignore them as he turns back to Ray. He goes to speak, only to snap his head in the direction of Jacks squeal of pain. Without thought, he dashes out and freezes at the sight before him.

+NCIS+

Tony runs as fast as he can. He pants as he slows down before Scenting the air and pauses at the smell of Sex. He frowns before heading off to investigate...only for his eyes to widen in shock at the sight of Kori Mating with Noel in human form  
"Harder Kori! Harder!"  
"I'm...I'm trying!!!"  
Tony smirks as he watches them before playfully narrowing his eyes and barking.  
Kori yelps and suddenly climaxes, pushing his Mate over the edge, before crashing down onto Noels back.  
Noel grunts at the impact and drags himself out from under the heavy body...only to flush crimson at the sight of the Alpha "Hey Tony..."  
Kori scrambles up and quickly shifts forms before lowering his gaze in Submission "I'm Sorry! But I couldn't resist him!"  
Tony narrows his eyes "Resist who?" as he spots the jade eyes glancing at the Spaniel coated wolf, he smirks "You are free to take Noel as your Mate...I'm not that type of Alpha" with that he stands "Where is Tim and Simon?"  
Noel shifts forms "They are further ahead...Monika, Leanne and the adult sized pups have headed home"  
The russet wolf stands "Head back...Abby and Ray are in Labour"  
Kori flattens his ears before turning to his Mate "Are you ok to run?"  
Noel rolls his eyes before licking his cheek and dashing off "Come and catch me, if you can!!"  
Tony chuckles as he watches them dash off but turns at a noise to spot Tim and Simon entering the small clearing with their noses in the air.

Tim cocks his head "They Mated again?"  
Simon smirks "From the Scent...they Mated more than twice!"  
Tony rolls his eyes "Come on! Abby and Ray are giving birth!!" he quickly flattens himself to the ground as Tim and Simon jump over him and head for the Den. He scrambles up before chasing after them "Hey! Wait for me!!"

+NCIS+

Jethro snarls as he switches forms and charges at the chocolate wolf, who currently has his bleeding vulnerable pup between her jaws, while Larka and Fell protect his girls from Monika and two of her pups. He slams his jaws around her neck before viciously shaking his head from side to side.  
Leanne lets go of the russet n grey pup and turns her muzzle to snap down on the grey ear as she attempts to get free.  
Jethro refuses to let go...but lets out a pained yelp as Monika comes to her Sisters aid  
"Mutt! Let her go!" with that she bites at his flank, smirking in glee as she tastes his blood.  
The grey wolf locks his jaws around Leannes neck, as he tries to last until his Mate arrives. His vision begins to darken as pain erupts from all over his body but he cocks his ears forward as he spots Abby coming to his rescue  
"Leave Bossman alone!" with that she pounces onto the black wolf, forcing her to let go of Jethros flank.

Larka looks up at the sight of the fighting wolves before nodding at her Brother as she attempts to save Jack...but gets blocked in by Schwarz  
"Where you think you are going?"  
She bares her sharp teeth at him "You will not harm Jets pups!!!" her voice falters as she spots Hariz standing over the injured pup  
Gilda smiles at her Brother "Hariz! Kill it!"  
Hariz looks down at the tiny pup who looks up at him in fear and pain before shaking his head "I will not kill the Alphas pup" with that he carefully picks Jack up and runs into the Den, passing him to Ray. He returns and stands over Grey and Forest "I will not allow you to harm them!" he bares his teeth "I am no longer Brother to you"  
Grey looks up at the black wolf and presses against his leg for comfort.  
He looks down and gently licks her grey pelt before picking her up and placing her onto Larkas white fur, growling as Schwarz steps closer. He brings himself up to his full height, towering over his Siblings, as he narrows his yellow eyes while stating "Larka, Fell...take the Alphas cubs inside" he watches them go before going on the attack as Gilda and Schwarz go for the pups.  
Jethro takes note of the black cub protecting his Family (You can't judge him by his name...you owe him an apology for the way you have treated him!) his ears prick up in relief as he spots Noel and Kori, who run straight into the Den and is quickly followed by a panicked Simon while Tim runs to his Mates aid.

Tony bursts through the the bushes and his eyes widen in shock before he straightens up to his full height and lets out an Alphas howl, bringing an abrupt end to the fighting. He glares at each Member as he growls "What the fuck is going on here!?"


	32. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gets rid of Leanne before spending time with the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!.

They grey wolf lets go of Leannes throat before limping to the entrance of the Den "You are no longer Pack! Leave or I will kill you!"  
Tony looks at him in shock but before he can say anything, Leanne jumps his Mate and goes for the kill.  
Jethro moves without thought, he turns while shifting forms and snaps the chocolate wolfs neck in a clean break...killing her instantly.  
Monika howls in horror and runs over, frantically pushing at her Sister "Leanne! Leanne!! Get up! Please get up!" she looks up in anger and grief "You have killed her!!"  
He just gazes down at the dead wolf with an expressionless look "She almost killed my pup...I gave her a chance and she blew it" he glances at the shocked expressions on the Packs faces, at the sudden death, before stopping at the wide forest green eyes.  
Tony slowly swallows away the fear that crawls up his spine at the way his Mate killed another in such a quick move. He stands "Monika...you are here by Exiled from this Pack...you may take Leanne and give her a burial, but if you or your pups are found on my Territory from this time tomorrow...you will be found and killed"  
Monika snarls in aggression but picks up her Sister before turning to Schwarz and Gilda "Come...lets get out of this Mutts Pack" she narrows her eyes as Hariz steps forward and snarls in anger at his Submission "Leanne is dead because of you!" she goes to attack, but gets blocked by her Sisters killer.  
Jethro placed himself over the frightened black cub and bares his teeth "She got herself killed" he gazes down and licks a trembling black ear "I owe my pups life to Hariz...he is no longer Faimly to you!"  
Hariz looks up at the grey wolf and licks his chest "I am the Mutts Pack" he turns to his Mother before glancing away "Leanne died from her anger...she should have realised the Alpha was taken"  
Monika snarls but stalks away with the dead chocolate she-wolf on her back "I will be back to avenge my Sisters death" with that she disappears with her two cubs flanking her on either side.

Jethro waits until she goes before collapsing onto the ground on his side.  
Tony runs over and frantically licks at the bloody matted fur.  
Hariz watches the display and turns to the Den as he hears movement, only to sigh at the sight of Grey.  
Grey cautiously looks around before running over to the black wolf. She squeezes under his leg and presses against his soft bellyfur as she gazes up at him.  
The black wolf smiles and leans down to softly lick her grey pelt before carrying her inside, to hide her from the sight of her Father covered in blood.  
Jethro whines and glances around. His eyes stop on Abby and he grits his teeth against the pain "Your pups...two girls"  
Abby nods and turns to her Mate "I got freaked...but now that you are here...come, meet your children"  
Tim nods and follows her inside.  
Tony flattens his ears and presses himself against his Mate "We going to be alright?"  
Jethro sighs as he leans his head on the powerful back "Yeah...we will" with that he sinks into a deep sleep.  
The Alpha smirks and allows him to heal as he watches out for trouble while waiting for news about Ray.

+NCIS+

Two Weeks Later

Jethro, Ray and Abby watch as their pups play with one another.  
Abby flattens her ears and lets out a yap, calling her twins back to her.  
The black with sandy paws pup comes running while the sandy one with black paws lets out an annoyed squeak as she heads back to her Mother.  
Jethro chuckles as he noses the pups "Have you decided on names yet?"  
Abby nods and gestures to the black one "This is Tia and her sandy Twin is Mia"  
Ray smiles and yaps to call his pups back, smiling at the sight of the long haired silver pup with his short coated tan Brother run up to him. He licks them both and looks up as he gestures to the silver one "This here is Cain and the tan one is Zak"  
Jethro chuckles "Cain takes after his Father with that coat!" he looks up as his three barrel into him and he rolls onto his back as they playfully tug at his grey pelt.  
The three wolves enjoy the peace the moment brings as they curl up together while their pups settle down in the warm sun.

Tony smiles as he watches his Mate settling into Pack Life. He turns his head and nods in greeting as Noel and Kori walk past him, smirking as he watches them head off into the bushes and he can Scent their arousals. He shakes his head while letting out a chuckle before heading over to Jethro.  
Jethro lifts his head from Rays back and smiles as Tony curls up around him, while not disturbing the sleeping pups. He wags his tail as he stretches his muzzle to lick the russet cheek "I love you Tony"  
The Alpha nods "And I you" with that he curls up closer and smiles "So...you still want to leave the life of a wolf and live as Man?"  
Jethro thinks it over and slowly shakes his head "No...I think I'd like to stay as Pack, with you as my Alpha with our pups" he sighs "I can't believe how much my life has changed for the better" he flattens his ears "When Dad died...I just wanted to run away and shut everyone out" he turns to gaze at his Mate "I wish he would still be here...he'd love to meet our pups"  
Tony sighs "He was a great man and will always be remembered as Pack" he nuzzles his Mates neck "A chapter of our lives has ended...but another has begun" with that he lays his head on the grey wolf back before drifting off.  
The grey wolf smirks as he gazes at his Family along with his Pack. A soft smile crosses his face as he watches the other Member arrive, Tim heads for Abby while Simon heads for Ray. He chuckles as Noel and Kori curl up together next to Ray while Larka, Fell and Hariz curl up next to them.  
He sighs in happiness "I finally feel as I belong" with that he joins them all into a restful sleep.


End file.
